


We are young

by karasunotsubasa



Series: Rare Pair Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Back kisses, Bad Cooking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blood, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Colours, Cooking, Crush at First Sight, Dark Thoughts, Distance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Facials, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Future AU, Graduation, HQ Rarepair Week, Height Differences, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, MEGANE OIKAWA, Massage, Mentions of Blood, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Oikawa in glasses, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Strangers, Superstition, Teasing, Time Skips, Trapped In A Closet, Unrequited Love, Wrist Kissing, assumed major character death, bc of reasons and chapter 185, boyfriend shirt bc again I LOVE, but better safe than sorry, celebration, cheek kisses, chin kisses, closed eyelid kisses, coming home, crying from happiness, falling in love with their best friend’s partner au, first meeting after years, hand kissing, hina avoiding kuroo when he realizes he's in love with him, hinata twins, horror games, insecure hina, it doesn't happen for real but a character thinks it does, it's not even a handjob, jealous hinata, knocking on the wrong door au, kuroo being a bit fragile and emotional, lawyer kuroo bc that's a hc I love and adore, meeting on a train ride au, mentions of blowjobs, no happy ending, nose kisses, not really - Freeform, oikuro flirting, palm kisses, pretending to hate each other au, scared of love, slight gore, snuggles, supportive boyfriend kuroo, thigh kisses, whimp kuroo, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles written for hq rare pair week on tumblr + a few other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sidelines - SugaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/113742280327/types-of-kisses-and-their-meaning)
> 
> day 1 of rare pair week  
> prompt: celebration + forehead

The match with Shiratorizawa was intense. There were times when Koushi felt his blood freeze in terror of the next moment, and there were also times when it boiled so violently he felt like he could reach the roof if he jumped. It was a long match, both thrilling and terrifying, three sets of struggle to win. But they did, at last, they won.

Standing on the sidelines, he felt the grin split his face in half, as the cheers thundered down on them from the stands. He didn't get to set in that last play, he wasn't even on the court. But that was okay. They got there together. They did it together. They _won_ together. Everyone's effort was what pulled them through. And Koushi was so happy, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Next to him was Hinata, also excluded from the last play. Koushi looked to the side, noticing how unnaturally quiet the first year was, while the rest of the gym howled in joy and congratulations.

"We did it, Suga-san." Hinata looked up at him, his eyes full of tears, probably reflecting the same state Koushi was in, but he wouldn't know, since his vision blurred when his own tears started to fall down his stretched in a wide grin cheeks. "We won!"

"We did." Koushi nodded.

He almost fumbled down on his ass when the orange ball of energy jumped on him out of nowhere, screaming into his ear "We won, we won!" as if on repeat. Koushi wanted to scold him: he was too heavy, too loud, too close to his ear. But nothing other than a delighted chuckle left his mouth. It was true, after all. They won.

He tightened his hold on the smaller teen, hugging him close. On an impulse, he leaned in and placed a quick his on the dampened forehead, feeling the salty tinge of sweat on his lips. They won.

They won.

Amber eyes blinked at him, a blush spreading like a rash on Hinata's face and Koushi could feel it reach even his own, painting his cheeks red. It would be embarrassing in any other situation, but... Hinata smiled, a little unsure but bright, so bright it reached his eyes and lighted them with a fire that reminded them both - they won.

Koushi chuckled, hugging Hinata again and nuzzling the side of his head with his cheek. Small hands gripped his sweat-drenched jersey. It was uncomfortable, too hot, too sweaty, too smelly. But in that moment on the sidelines it was perfect.

They won.


	2. Amazing - BokuHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was. Amazing. In every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/113742280327/types-of-kisses-and-their-meaning)
> 
> day 2 of rare pair week  
> prompt: (very loosely) distance + closed eyelids

A weeklong camp was the longest time they had together (being in a long distance relationship wasn't fun at all, when all they could give each other were measly weekend dates) and both of them were determined to make the most of it. Or at least as much as possible, which was why at night, if someone was rested enough to be awake at that hour, they would be able to see two silhouettes sneaking out of the rooms on the opposite ends of the hall - quietly, stealthily, sometimes stumbling but recovering quickly, and following the corridor down to the vending machines, and even farther, until they were outside.

And then it was just noises of sneakers whirring on the grovel, ball smashing on hands, and hushed but just as excited squeaks and shouts, until it all died down to tired pants while the two lay on the ground, staring at the dark, sometimes starry sky. Grins like half-moons split their faces, eyes shining in joy and pure happiness like the brightest of stars.

"You're amazing, Bokuto-san!" Hinata's voice was quieter than normal, but it didn't dim the sheer adoration that laced it so heavily Koutarou felt himself blush (and thanked the heavens for it being dark enough to hide it).

"So are you, Shouyou," he turned to the other with a short laugh. He was. Amazing. In every sense of the word. With such a small body he didn't fall behind him at all, keeping up despite everyone doubting in him, and watching him struggle against all the odds made something in Koutarou's chest swell with... pride? love? admiration? Probably all of them. "You're gonna be an amazing ace one day," he said and he truly felt like it was going to happen.

Hinata sat up suddenly and Koutarou watched as his face appeared right above him, hovering against the light of the moon, eyes wide with wonder and gleaming with inner fire so intense, Koutarou felt himself being swept into it.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," he replied with a grin, watching with unsteady breathing how Hinata's face lighted up and he beamed a smile down at him. A smile as bright as the sun in the middle of the night.

Laughing a little to himself he reached his hands up, and grabbing the warm - oh, so warm - cheeks in his hands, brought Hinata's face down to place two kisses full of affection, admiration, and sheer love that bubbled happily in his chest to Hinata's closed eyelids. Light-hearted giggle joined in the silence of the night, and then Hinata leaned in for another kiss, this time one that made both of them melt against each other, and Koutarou couldn't escape the thought at all the feelings stirring in his chest:

_Amazing._


	3. Coming home - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home was always one of Kuroo's favourite moments of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of rare pair week  
> prompt: distance (again)

Coming home was always one of Kuroo's favourite moments of the day. But not for the work-related reasons - he loved what he did, and if needed, he had no problems with staying overtime. Still, he would always leave right on the clock, throwing cheerful goodbyes over his shoulder to his co-workers, warm feeling of 'finally' rushing through his body.

The traffic jams made him drum his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel and curse lightly whenever he circled around the block, looking for a parking spot, unable to find any. The lift took much too long to haul him alone, but whenever he had company, a neighbour doing late shopping or that lovely lady from 209 who was coming back from a jog with her dog, Kuroo's leg continued bouncing in a nervous tic that he could hardly stop.

But then he would open the door with a golden 216, the smell of home embracing him tightly like a lover on a winter morning, and he would smile, closing the door with a soft "I'm home." Usually only silence would answer, but it would only make his smile turn more affectionate, because when he steps through the flat to the small living room connected to the kitchen, he almost instantly notices the tiny form curled on the couch under a blanket that was half-falling to the floor, as the person shifted in deep slumber.

Leaving his suitcase in the entrance and shrugging off his jacket, which he then hang across the back of an armchair, Kuroo kneeled next to the small bundle, a helpless smile wrinkling the skin around his eyes. It was almost always like that, every other day he would get home to find the sun of his life curled on the couch, waiting - sometimes asleep, sometimes drowsing, sometimes reading, and sometimes fully alert with vibrant excitement. And Kuroo would always, without exception, take the precious thing in his arms and ignore the whole world in favour of a short warm nap.

It was the same this time. Gently, in order not to stir the other awake, Kuroo picked him up, but that seemed to be enough. Eyelashes fluttered and amber eyes glanced up at him, clouded with sleep, yet still weirdly alert. They closed just as fast, however, and a small smile spread across Hinata's lips.

"Welcome back," he murmured, nuzzling his face into Kuroo's shirt, and a small piece of Kuroo's heart melted at the warmth of the feelings spreading through his chest.

He leaned down and kissed the orange mop of hair, his voice a husky whisper through his choked by emotion throat, "I'm back."

Kuroo loved his work, he liked his boss, colleagues, he didn't even mind having to stay after hours to finish paperwork. But as he walked through the apartment towards the bedroom, with the love of his life safely dozing off in his arms, vulnerable and so warm it was hard to think clearly through the lazy sleepiness suddenly clinging to his eyelashes, he thought that yes, this was the best part of his day.

Coming home was nothing, but coming home to Hinata was his whole world.


	4. Strawberries and whipped cream - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou was too adorable.  
> And Kuroo Tetsurou was so fucking in love with him it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/113742280327/types-of-kisses-and-their-meaning)
> 
> day 3 of rare pair week  
> prompt: date + tip of the nose

It was strange how light and happy Tetsurou always felt with Hinata by his side. Almost as if all his worries and troubles, all the heavy things weighing down his shoulders, all the insecurities (like his hair, which was horrible and he wanted to cut it all off, but knew it'd only make it worse) disappeared with just one scarily bright smile. It was strange, but it was also wonderful, and Tetsurou could easily tell he was already addicted by the time their first date was coming to an end.

While it wasn't Hinata's first time in Tokyo, since they attended the same training camp just the summer before, it was his first time in the city itself. Tetsurou took immense pleasure in all the gasps of excitement and loud woooaaahhhs and gwaaahhhs that came out of the smaller teen's mouth, smirking discretely under his hand. Hinata was cute, absolutely adorable, with those skitterish little jumps and insistent tugging on Tetsurou's arm and the sounds, smiles, questions...

Before he knew it, the time flew by and he was walking Hinata back to the train station, the air between them suddenly quiet in the absence of the shorter's excitement.

"Hey, you can always come to visit again," he finally said to the orange head that was bowed so low he couldn't see the other's face. "Or I can come to Miyagi, I've never been there, so it might be an interesting change of scenery."

Hinata's head snapped up so fast Tetsurou was afraid he would break his neck, but then amber eyes gazed into his, shining and warm and _alive_ , and he felt a little breathless looking back into them.

"Next week?" Hinata asked, his cheeks reddening just a little bit as he seemed to puff up in anticipation. "You'll come?"

"If you want me to, then sure," Tetsurou agreed with a smile, ignoring how difficult it was suddenly to swallow under the gaze as adoring as Hinata's.

"I do!" Hinata jumped forward, hands clutching at Tetsurou's arms and face so beautiful it took his everything not to lean down and kiss him then and there.

"Fine, then I'll come see you next week." He ruffled Hinata's fluffy hair, letting his hand slide to the side of his face, thumb running along a flushed cheek.

He expected Hinata to shy away, giggle, laugh, swat his hand away or complain it tickled, but none of that happened. Instead, amber eyes closed and Hinata nuzzled into his hand like a puppy begging to be pet. And that was too much for Tetsurou's self-control. Closing the distance between them and cupping Hinata's cheek in his palm, he leaned in to kiss him, when...

The train wheeled into the station, the sound of breaks so horrible, it made Hinata startle and snap his eyes open. They froze. Both of them. Faces merely inches apart, so close Tetsurou could feel Hinata's breath on his face (it smelled like the crepes they ate today - strawberries and whipped cream) and his own reflection in the wide, surprised eyes.

Hinata blinked, and with the blink came the push that snapped them back to reality. Before Tetsurou could actually get himself together and kiss Hinata, the other teen was moving.

"I'll see you next week!" He rushed away, stopping only inside the train to wave back at Tetsurou as the doors began to close.

The train slowly left, now only a single point on the horizon, but Tetsurou still stood there, stuck. Unconsciously, he raised a hand and touched the tip of his nose - the exact place where Hinata pressed a quick peck to before he ran away. Fingers brushed the soft skin, while Tetsurou fought and lost the battle with a rising blush painting his cheeks bright red.

He hid his face in his hands.

Hinata Shouyou was too adorable.

And Kuroo Tetsurou was so fucking in love with him it hurt.


	5. Just take it small - YamaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were friends, but less than friends.   
> They were friends, but more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/113742280327/types-of-kisses-and-their-meaning)
> 
> day 4 of rare pair week  
> prompt: childhood + cheek

They were friends for as long as Tadashi could remember. Infancy? Sure, there they were, gurgling through their pacifiers in their cutesy onesies with animal print, laying in the same crib, as their mothers gushed about how adorable they looked. Early childhood? Why not, the first bike rides, tree climbing and beetle catching - the many, many bruises and scratches to account for it. Elementary school? First bullies, first lessons, first time they were in separate classes, their first everything. Middle school wasn't much different, but it was even more of their firsts, with confessions, and kisses, and most of all - volleyball. And then there was high school.

They were friends, but less than friends.

They were friends, but more than friends.

To be honest, Tadashi didn't even know anymore if what they were could be called friends. They were on the same team and they obviously talked, even thought it wasn't as much as in the past, but... there was another aspect to their relationship that he just couldn't understand.

It started in middle school, right when the confessions and first kisses were the most popular topic during breaks. One day - it was early spring with occasionally colder winds, Tadashi remembered - Hinata came up to him and asked if he wanted to practice kissing.

"It'd be lame if you got asked out and didn't know how to do it, right?" Hinata reasoned and Tadashi at the time felt like no truer words were spoken before.

The first attempt ended up with them knocking their heads together and yelping in pain, which they quickly laughed off. Second, they leaned in with opened eyes to navigate better, but locking gazes made them beet red in embarrassment and before their lips could touch they had to turn away. Third was by far the most awkward when they agreed Tadashi would be the one closing his eyes and Hinata would just kiss him, but after seconds of nervous waiting for it to happen, Tadashi opened his eyes to find that yes, Hinata was still there, but no, he wasn't about to kiss him any time soon, seeing how he was covering his face with his hands and even the tips of his ears were fierce red.

"H-how about we just take it small?" Tadashi asked, fidgeting at what he was about to do. "Like..." He grabbed Hinata's hands, prying them away from his face and leaned in to kiss his flushed cheek. "...this?"

He let go of Hinata's hands and blushed profusely until his friend grinned up at him.

And somehow throughout the next few years it continued on, greeting kiss, goodbye kiss, thank-god-you're-okay kiss, I-missed-you kiss, that-was-amazing-how-did-you-do-it kiss... Never on the lips, just a soft brush against his cheek, or when he was the one to do it - the feeling of smooth, warm skin of Hinata's cheek under his lips.

Tadashi stopped even considering this as something unnatural, it just happened between them. Until they came to high school and everyone started asking if they were dating. They weren't, they were just friends - was always the answer.

But it wasn't until then that Tadashi noticed that the kisses themselves changed. They slowly got lower and lower, he didn't pay enough attention to note how in the rush of things Hinata's lips brushed the corner of his mouth or how hard it was to actually lean down to Hinata's height and when the other jumped up to meet him, how close their lips landed to each other.

And then one day he started to see through the bubble of friendship - the flush that was absent for a long while came back on Hinata's face, amber eyes gleamed with some inner light that Tadashi has never seen before, the nervous fidgeting was back at full force and somehow, even he was getting embarrassed by something that should be second nature to him by now.

But would he want to change it?

Tadashi leaned in to place a quick good morning kiss to Hinata's cheek, lower than any friend should, before he straightened up, flushing pink just a little.

No, not a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember who it was that wanted yamahina smooches (penguin?? maggie?? xin??) but welp, here it is - for you kurohinanet!


	6. Too soon - OiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shouyou comes home, it is to a dark apartment and an unusually quiet Tooru, looking at him as if the whole world collapsed under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7 of rare pair week  
> prompt: free prompt

It was late when Shouyou got back home, the sky already shrouded in a dark veil, but not dark enough for stars to appear just yet. He turned the key in the lock, surprised to find it open. The apartment was dark, save for one lonely lamp in the living room, which only gave a small circle of light directly beside it, making it hard to see anything else. Half-hidden from the light, on the floor instead of the couch, and bent over a pile of papers sat his boyfriend, face shadowed and serious. Only when Shouyou flipped the light switch and brightness blinked into the room did their eyes meet.

"What are you doing?" Shouyou asked, hand still hovering over the switch.

"Working on some uni stuff," Tooru answered, but he threw down his pen and sat back, his head propped on the arm of the couch to look at Shouyou with a somewhat blank stare.

Without a word, Shouyou stepped further inside, glancing around the messy room as he put down his bag and keys on the armchair. He shrugged off his jacket and it joined on the pile before his eyes met Tooru's again. Something didn't feel right... Tooru wasn't usually this quiet, he whined and moaned and got incredibly clingy as soon as Shouyou came home. So why was he sitting there so still, as if something weighed heavily on his mind?

Crouching next to him, Shouyou looked worriedly at the papers on the small coffee table and then back at Tooru.

"Did something happen?" he asked again, getting more and more worried when all Tooru did was look at him, eyes empty, and Shouyou's heart clenched at the sight. This was not his boyfriend, not the usual goofy idiot he came to know—

"I'm hungry," a pout morphed on Tooru's face and Shouyou couldn't help and exasperated smile of relief. "It was your turn to do the shopping and there's nothing in the fridge."

Shouyou huffed a little and rolled his eyes, his lips trembling to hold in a smile. "You could have gone shopping too, you know. Especially since you're hungry." Tooru just gave him a look. "Oh, you poor thing." Shouyou sat on the floor next to him, his voice gently teasing, taking one of Tooru's arms and putting it around his waist. "You were so hungry that you almost fainted, right? So that's why you're sitting on the floor?"

He reached one hand to pat Tooru's head, fingers running through fluffy hair, the other pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll call for pizza," he offered, only getting a hum in return as Tooru put his forehead on his shoulder. He waited until the line connected and stated his order. "Yes, I would like to order two margheritas—"

"Make it three." Warm breath tickled the side of Shouyou's neck, making his lips quirk in amusement.

"—Three then," he corrected himself with a tiny smile, which got him a kiss to the juncture of his shoulder that made him shiver a little.

"How long?" Tooru whispered into his ear, his nose nuzzling against the side of Shouyou's face.

Shouyou relayed the question and then he whispered back, "Half an hour." And then back to the operator, "Okay then, we'll—"

Tooru took the phone from Shouyou's hand. "Too soon," he said and ended the call.

Shouyou gaped at him. "Weren't you hungry?"

"Still am," Tooru answered, pushing Shouyou's chin up with a finger. A smug smirk spread over his face, lighting up his eyes mischievously. "For you."

Then Tooru was kissing him and even though Shouyou wanted to roll his eyes and call him out on his bullshit, he didn't. He had better things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably none of you know the polish tv show 'prawo agaty' but in ep 1?? I think?? of season 7 this exact scene happened between the two protagonists and it was just so adorable I had to write a fic of it, and who's better to be the pouty baby than oikawa ;3 hope you enjoyed it~


	7. Worth it - HinaKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wasn't difficult to understand once you knew the signs, Shouyou thought, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. The difficult part was that you just had to learn to find those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of those kissing memes for artists  
> prompt: top of the hand

Kenma had a lot of common with felines, Shouyou noticed almost immediately after they met. There were of course the more obvious traits, like his eyes - glistening, wide gems, bright and strangely unmoving, observing everything with that aloof intensity that made everyone wary; or the way he moved - slow, lazy, a little awkward, but somehow enthralling. When they got a little closer, Shouyou also noticed how much Kenma loved naps, how he hated getting caught in the rain (that one might have been just because he was afraid for his games, but still), and how little interest he had in things other than games and himself.

They started dating a few months after that first fateful meeting before the practice match at Karasuno, and there were times when Shouyou still wondered how it came to be. They went to different schools, in different towns, with only texts, emails and video calls to live by. Shouyou felt the harsh reality of it whenever his mood went down after the whole day of overwhelming happiness - volleyball, teammates, ice cream with the team on the way back home.

And then when he lay in his bed, in the darkness of his room, dispersed only by the fleeting light of the moon, he thought of his boyfriend. Of how nice it would be to snuggle up to Kenma's warm body, thrust his face in the other's shoulder, and simply relax. Almost as if it was some weird telepathic connection, his phone vibrated with a new message from Kenma, as if he felt - through the distance, through the confines of their minds - that Shouyou needed him. Kenma had always knew when that was, and each time it happened, Shouyou couldn't help but smile, soft with affection warming up his heart.

Apart from the long distance aspect of their relationship, dating Kenma was in no way easy. For someone so quiet, he was strangely moody. He would shy away from Shouyou's touch one moment, and bump shoulders with him the next, seeking out the comfort of his arms right after shooing him away. If he felt more adventurous, he would lightly touch Shouyou's wrist, almost asking shyly if it was okay to hold hands, to which Shouyou always answered with a bright smile, reaching for Kenma's slightly chilled hand. Or other times, when Kenma wanted attention, he would simply put his head on Shouyou's shoulder, which immediately brought down the volume of Shouyou's voice, hand reaching up to cradle fingers through soft mismatched hair.

Kenma wasn't difficult to understand once you knew the signs, Shouyou thought, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. The difficult part was that you just had to learn to find those.

"...and then Kageyama said that I will never be the ace if I don't get that spike right."

Shouyou continued talking animatedly, while the two of them were walking to Kenma's house. Before, right after they left the train station, Shouyou tried to take Kenma's hand, but the other pulled away as soon as possible, seemingly content with the long hug they shared when Shouyou jumped at him at the platform. Shouyou only sighed then, now his grin widening, when he felt the tingling brush of Kenma's fingers across his wrist. Like a shy kitten, demanding attention. Shouyou's lips curled.

He caught Kenma's hand, and stopping his story for a moment, raised their joined hands to his lips. Looking into Kenma's suddenly widened eyes, he placed a lingering kiss to the top of the other's hand, and taking advantage of Kenma's frozen in surprise state, quickly stepped closer, pressing a soft kiss to an already reddening cheek.

"I missed you," he murmured, unusually quiet, as he nuzzled his cheek against the side of Kenma's face.

Shouyou could feel the heat radiating from the other's face, and he was prepared to be pushed away. After all, Kenma had his limits. That was why he breathed out in surprise, when his boyfriend leaned his head against him, allowing the contact to linger.

"I missed you too." Kenma's voice was quiet, a whisper against Shouyou's hair, but it still managed to snare all his attention - his breath, heart and mind.

Shouyou's lips itched a little as the urge to kiss Kenma suddenly made his blood boil. He didn't follow through with it though, because in that moment Kenma stepped away, face flushed and turned from him. His tolerance was at its limit, it seemed. Shouyou's heart clenched in disappointment just the smallest bit.

"So what did you do? Did you spike it?" Kenma asked.

And Shouyou smiled. "Hell yeah, I did."

Kenma was hard to get a read off, even harder to date, but in that moment - when Shouyou laced his fingers with Kenma's and the other didn't pull away, their arms brushing just a little with every move, and a fierce blush still adoring Kenma's cheeks - Shouyou knew that this was what he wanted. Even though he had to struggle for it, even though there were times when he didn't know what was the right thing to do or say.

It was worth it.

Shouyou squeezed Kenma's fingers just a bit, Kenma's eyes finding his questioningly, and smiled brightly at him.

_Kenma_ was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, it's time to get back to writing so expect some more drabbles coming ^u^)b   
> also, if you have any prompts for any ships pls write me on tumblr - my url is [kuroohina](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/)


	8. Let me help - DaiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Daichi, and Shouyou is very eager to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [letowrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/letowrites)
> 
> so I know you wanted a coffee shop au but... umm... *sweats* I still hope you'll like it... at least it's not angst... -.-)b  
> inspired by one of those kissing challenges for artists  
> prompt: thighs
> 
> H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y R A G H D A~ *smooches u lots*

Shouyou had no idea why or how it started. He woke up one day, came down for breakfast and biked to school as usual, and then suddenly there he was - fully aware of his wildly beating heart in a chest so tight it hurt to breathe for a single moment it took him to realize that yes, he was in love. He supposed it was a natural evolution of the admiration and respect, but never in his wildest dreams would he expect to land himself in a situation like this. In a situation where he had a crush on his teammate.

Teammate, senpai, and captain.

It was strange to be aware of his feelings. For one, Shouyou didn't feel like much has changed. They met in the clubroom as usual. They practiced in the gym as usual. Daichi scolded him for bad plays and patted his back when he executed good ones, as usual. When they passed each other in the corridors of the school, Shouyou bowed and greeted him with his usual fervour, getting a smile and a greeting back in return - as usual. Everything was exactly the same, and yet...

...and yet it wasn't.

Every time Shouyou's eyes met the warm brown of Daichi's, his heart skipped a beat. Every time Daichi praised him, Shouyou's lips stretched in a smile which stopping was far beyond his control. Every time they touched, be it intentionally or not, Shouyou blushed, cheeks, ears, and neck going so red he could pass for a lobster.

He knew very well that he could have avoided these things, maybe even should have, but he honestly couldn't make himself do it. He wanted Daichi to praise him, he wanted Daichi to look at him, to smile at him, to touch him. He wanted Daichi's everything.

This sudden obsession was also something that made Shouyou pay closer, sometimes almost too close, attention to his captain. To the way he moved, powerful yet swift; to his gestures, subtle but captivating; to the way he talked, voice calm but strong; to the way he smiled, genuine and reassuring. Shouyou himself didn't notice when exactly he'd grown into an expert at reading Daichi's different expressions, but one day he became aware that something was not exactly as it should be.

It was late afternoon, the team leaving practice after they finished cleaning up. Most had already went home, but something - some unreasonable feeling of just not right - made Shouyou linger behind. It was Tanaka's turn to lock up, but Daichi offered to do it for him, shooing everyone out the door. Only when he dropped heavily on one of the benches, did Shouyou realize what the uneasiness he felt actually was.

"Go on without me," Shouyou told Kageyama, who only looked at him a little longer than usual, shrugged, and left.

The door closed behind him with a soft click, leaving Shouyou alone with Daichi. His captain, his teammate, his crush. He swallowed, a little unsure of how to proceed.

"You should be going too, Hinata," Daichi said, pulling his sweaty shirt off.

Daichi's back was turned to Shouyou, and for that he blessed the high heavens, because in the moment that white material left Daichi's skin bare to the eye, Shouyou open-mouthedly gaped. He stared, and blushed, and stared some more. The hard but springy muscle played under the soft layer of skin and Shouyou's hands itched to touch him. He even reached out for him unconsciously, but suddenly snapped out of the trance, blushing at how embarrassing it would be if he actually followed through with it.

"A-are you okay, Daichi-san?" he asked instead, trying to get himself together.

Apart from taking off his shirt, Daichi hasn't moved from his spot on the bench. It happened from time to time that he changed while sitting, but most of the time Daichi stripped while standing, as they all did. That, the strange uneasiness Shouyou felt, and the memory of Daichi's somewhat rough movements during practice made Shouyou frown.

Daichi tried to laugh his question off, but Shouyou didn't buy it.

"It's your legs, right?"

If he needed a confirmation, Daichi's startled and a little guilty look when he turned to face him was exactly that. "How did you...?" Daichi's widened eyes slowly returned to normal and he shook his head. "Never mind, it's fine. _I'm_ fine."

Shouyou dropped his bag to the floor and stepped around the bench to kneel in front of Daichi. His cheeks dusted pink and he didn't look up at his crush, when he said,

"I'm going to give you a massage."

Shouyou knew Daichi would protest, so before he could, he already put his hands on the other's thighs. The muscle was hard, tight and knotted, and as Shouyou's thumbs rubbed them warm, he knew it must have been painful to play like that. And yet, Daichi didn't squeak a word of complaint. Something warm spread through Shouyou's chest and he smiled a little.

Daichi was truly amazing.

Shouyou continued kneading the flesh, unwinding the pressure and stress from the other's thighs. He started low, around the knee, moving his fingers up as he went. Once, he chanced a glance up, only to see Daichi's face turned away from him. His cheeks were covered with a subtle hint of a blush and Shouyou's breath almost left him in that moment, fingers briefly losing their rhythm.

He quickly looked down, changing legs to cover it up. Somewhere deep inside he knew he was playing with fire and could get burnt so badly it would ruin his entire life, but a part of him - the one that wasn't scared - was bubbling with excitement. He slowly worked his way up Daichi's thigh again, this time taking his time, letting his fingers wander, quick brushes changing into slow strokes.

The muscles under his hands twitched from time to time, and Shouyou was sure this was taking an effect on Daichi. He could _see it_. The dent in Daichi's shorts was growing slightly bigger. And that, like nothing else, excited him even more. So when the time came, with a blush adoring his cheeks, he let his fingers slip underneath the leg of Daichi's shorts.

Just a little at first, not enough to make the other panic, but enough to make both of them feel it in their groins. Each rub of his fingers brought Shouyou higher and higher up the thigh and—

"Okay, that's enough." Daichi stopped him, pulling Shouyou's hands away by the wrists.

But Shouyou had none of it, not now, not when he could clearly see what his hands had done to Daichi. He leaned down suddenly, mouth touching the heated skin of Daichi's thigh in a quick kiss. It was warm and salty from all the sweat, the feeling lingering on Shouyou's lips and making him light-headed. He would have probably blushed at his own audacity, if not for Daichi's indignant cry of 'Hinata!' that was so unlike him - squeaky and high.

"I always wanted to do this," Shouyou admitted, looking up. If he thought Daichi was blushing before, now he had a completely different opinion about what it meant to blush. "Your thighs are amazing, Daichi-san."

For a moment it seemed like something new, something exhilarating was about to happen. It didn't though. Daichi stood up quickly, almost making Shouyou fall on his ass, and took a few steps towards his locker.

"You should probably leave, Hinata." Daichi's voice was back to normal, but the back of his neck was still red, and Shouyou wasn't the type to go down without a fight. Especially when he could have a shot at winning.

"I don't want to leave," he replied, stepping closer.

Daichi turned around to face him, and immediately took a step back, surprised by how close Shouyou was. He was backed into a corner, Shouyou in front of him, the locker behind him. He could step to the side, but Shouyou didn't give him a chance. He was on Daichi right as the other was opening his mouth.

"Look, Hinata, this is not a good—"

"Hey, captain..." Shouyou interrupted him.

One of his hands sneaked down, fingers running up Daichi's thigh, higher, higher, and yes... His palm covered the already palpable erection, rubbing it slowly. Shouyou felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine and he blushed fiercely at his own behaviour. He didn't look down this time though, hungrily devouring the changes on Daichi's face - the half-closing eyes, slightly parted lips, red colouring his cheeks - and he knew that even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to stop now.

"Let me help you with that," he said breathily, slipping his hand up and inside Daichi's shorts, inside his boxers, fingers closing around a semi-hard, hot length.

Daichi's gasps echoed in the almost empty clubroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'm so sorry for this horrible thing idek what this is omfg ;u;~~


	9. It's over - BoKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always made high school graduation out to be this huge thing: the final memories, the end of an era, the lost childhood, but all Koutarou felt was nothing. Not the apathetic nothing, not nothing at all, just... nothing different. No nostalgia, no worry, no longing. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of those kissing challenges for artists  
> prompt: palm

Everyone always made high school graduation out to be this huge thing: the final memories, the end of an era, the lost childhood, but all Koutarou felt was nothing. Not the apathetic nothing, not nothing at all, just... nothing different. No nostalgia, no worry, no longing. Nothing.

For him, everything was still the same - the air he breathed, the faces he passed, the school he was supposed to leave. His classmates cried, hugging each other; kouhai were more careful than usual, bowing every time a senior walked past them; teachers smiling and shaking the 3rd years' hands at every turn, wishing them good luck. Was this it, Koutarou wondered, was this how he was supposed to feel?

He went to practice one last time, just to show his face, and even there people swarmed him, faces sad, as if they were never going to see him again. Standing there felt strange, like he was supposed to be mourning as well, but all he had in his heart was the usual bubbly excitement. What was the big deal, he couldn't understand. Even when Akaashi came for a hug, Koutarou's mood stayed vibrant. He'll be back, they'll see each other again, they will play together once more. For sure.

It wasn't until he met up with Kuroo in the evening, that he noticed the change in the steady beat of his heart. The big park between their houses that they used for their meetings was lit with blinking lamps dispersing the forthcoming darkness of the night, orange sky giving way to violet and indigo. They didn't talk much, the volleyball in Kuroo's hands twirled and bumped into the air as soon as they exchanged greetings.

And then the quiet calm in Koutarou's chest was over.

"So how was graduation?" Kuroo asked, knees bent low, hips twisting, arms moving to receive the ball.

"Normal, I guess," Koutarou replied, eyes trained on the ball flying towards him.

It wasn't. There was nothing normal about his day. Or more like - it was too normal. He didn't feel a thing that he was supposed to, and he wasn't sure anymore if that was a good or a bad thing.

Kuroo only hummed, as if suspecting the truth behind his answer. "Give me a spike. And make it good!"

Koutarou grinned. The blood coursed faster in his veins, eyes gleaming in the lamplight, and he jumped, set off to the air as if taken by the wind. The smack when his hand hit the ball down resounded through the empty park, a victorious smile breaking out on Koutarou's face when Kuroo failed to receive it. The ball shot off into the dark lawn, disappearing from their eyes faster than either of them could react.

It was gone.

And then he realized. It was gone...

...just like his high school days.

Gone. For good.

Koutarou looked down at his hand. A callused hand, skin red from spiking, tingling with the fresh pain of smacking the ball. He'll never spike Akaashi's toss in a match again. He'll never play in Fukuroudani's uniform again. He'll never take them to the final stage of the national tournament.

Slowly, he closed his hand into a fist.

"It's over, isn't it?"

He didn't even realize he was crying, until the tears flowed down his face, dropping down his clenched fist, rolling down, sinking into the ground. Koutarou thought he was immune, that his heart had come with a defence mechanism for this strange, strange day. But it seemed like he was wrong. The mournful skip of his heart tightened his chest, strangling his breaths to gasps.

Kuroo's hands, just as callused as his, took him by the wrist and unclenched his fingers, one by one. Vision blurry with tears, Koutarou raised his head to look him in the eye. There was no smile on Kuroo's face, no usual curl around the corners of his mouth, no mischievous glint in his eyes. Just this strange, strange sort of sadness that stuttered in Koutarou's every breath.

"It's over," Kuroo repeated after him.

Koutarou watched in silence as Kuroo raised the hand he was still holding to his lips, palm up, and kissed it. The middle, the sides, under every finger. And then the wrist. His lips were a little chapped, but warm, and as if it was a counter to the emotions raging inside Koutarou, calming him down, soothing his ruffled feathers.

"But volleyball isn't over," Kuroo said, eyes rising to meet Koutarou's, and they gleamed with the usual light. "We're on the same team now, this is only the beginning." Kuroo took a step closer, still holding Koutarou's hand. "We'll wait for them, and then take the world together."

Take the world together? That sounded like fun. Koutarou grinned despite the tears that still rolled down his cheeks.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's do that."

And when Kuroo leaned in to kiss the tears away, Koutarou felt that they really could take on the whole world.


	10. 3/4 - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wouldn’t it be awesome if we could fly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in march I got this crazy idea when I looked at the calendar spread and it inspired me to write a really short fic, but I don't want to make another story for those lil drabbles that will come every two months as I change the page in my hq calendar, so I'm just gonna dump them all in here, I hope you don't mind and enojoy them as well as rare pair hell ^u^

“Hey, Kageyama, look!" 

He turned at the insistent voice with a scowl, which almost instantly melted at the bright excitement and glee in sunny amber eyes. 

"What is it?” he asked, somehow finding himself curious.

“A crow! Look!" 

Kageyama turned to where Hinata pointed. A small animal was watching them keenly with its beady eyes from a branch of a nearby sakura tree. There it was. A crow.

"Huh,” he said unintelligently, not knowing how else to answer Hinata’s sudden enthusiasm.

He needn’t have worried though, because Hinata was not expecting any response. As they watched, the bird stretched its wings and with one short caw - as if offended that they continued staring - shot up from the tree, coal-black feathers falling in its wake. 

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if we could fly?” Kageyama caught the softer timbre to Hinata’s voice and before he realized it, he already opened his mouth to say something.

But then he closed it and looked after the crow - now only a small dark point on the blue width of the sky. He knew what he wanted to say, yet somehow the words swirling in his mind made him feel uneasy.

_You already can_  suddenly seemed too lonely to go past his throat.

Because he could never be sure if Hinata would not sprout wings and leave just as the little crow did. In a cloud of feathers, without a care for those left behind, just flying high, high, higher - until he was gone. And Kageyama knew that no matter how hard he would try, he’d never be able to catch Hinata in the open sky.

Not now, not in the future, not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original + pics - [here](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/112463883717/hey-kageyama-look-he-turned-at-the-insistent)


	11. 5/6 - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cheater,” Kenma breathed, and Kuroo only grinned in satisfaction at the faint blush on the other’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's already may 1st and a new calendar page, have this lil thing idek

“Shouyou says they won against Seijou.” Kenma flipped through his phone, barely looking up when Kuroo finally finished locking up the club room and came closer.

“Oho!” A lopsided grin spread the other’s lips. “If they continue doing this well then maybe our fated battle of the trash heap won’t be just a dream this year.” 

Kenma only hummed in reply, too busy typing another text to Hinata, fingers of one hand flying over the screen, while he held onto a plastic umbrella protecting it from the rain with the other. Kuroo looked up at the murky sky as they walked in silence. It was May, the trees in full green, air fresh with the smells of bubbling life, and rain. All it did in over a week was rain. He shivered a little when a few cold droplets found their way under the collar of his shirt. 

“Hey, Kenma,” he said, without missing a step inching closer to the other. “Let me carry the umbrella for you.”

Kenma’s eyes flicked up at him, unreadable as always. “You just want under it, don’t you?” Kuroo’s grin widened. “You should have brought your own umbrella then.”

“Oh, come on,” Kuroo almost whined. “Do you want me to get sick?”

“I thought idiots don’t catch colds?” Kenma raised an eyebrow at him, going back to his phone. 

Kuroo’s lips pursed together in a tiny pout, but a second later he was changing sides and reaching for the umbrella’s white handle, his hand covering Kenma’s. The blond turned his head to look at him, but in that moment Kuroo leaned down, stealing a kiss from Kenma’s slightly chilled lips. Golden eyes widened marginally, fingers loosening their grip and Kuroo backed away, taking the umbrella with him. He raised it a little higher above their heads and stepped even closer, letting the top protect them both from the pelting rain. 

“Cheater,” Kenma breathed, and Kuroo only grinned in satisfaction at the faint blush on the other’s cheeks.

So what if he was? As long as he got what he wanted, and a bonus blush from Kenma, he was fine with using any method at his disposal. Stealing kisses included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original + pics - [here](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/117884175852/shouyou-says-they-won-against-seijou-kenma)


	12. Your win is my win - TsukiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy laugh slipped past Shouyou's lips and gold eyes snapped to him, narrowing dangerously, but Shouyou didn't care at the moment. Nothing could ruin this for him. Who knew Tsukishima could have a weakness like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of those kissing challenges for artists  
> prompt: chin

Shouyou was annoyed. More than annoyed, he was starting to get angry. And Tsukishima's smirk didn't help him to get over it at all.

It was his fault either way. Shouyou frowned up at the smug bastard that he had been dating for two months now, and really, some things never change. Tsukishima was still the same asshole on and off the court, with the only difference - now Hinata thought it was hot. Frustrating and grating on his nerves, but hot nonetheless. (And maybe sometimes even bordering on cute, but that Shouyou would never say out loud.)

If he thought about it, he might have seen the signs before. The signs that Tsukishima was an almost sadistic tease who loved watching people squirm. If he had noticed before, he might have avoided the embarrassment colouring his cheeks right now. He might have not been seething in anger, or huffing in frustration at the difference in height that put Tsukishima more than 20cm over him. He might have simply swallowed his pride and asked the other for a kiss, instead of trying to do it himself.

But Tsukishima was a tease. And an asshole. And a guy who only laughed at Shouyou's failed attempts to reach his lips, which made Shouyou fume with barely contained anger.

"Come on, I'm sure you can do it if you try," Tsukishima taunted with a smirk that lit up his eyes. "You take pride in those wild jumps of yours, don't you?"

Shouyou's cheeks reddened even more, if that was possible, and he glared fiercely at his boyfriend.

"Then don't fucking move, you asshole! How am I supposed to do this when you're running away?" A sudden smile quirked the corner of Shouyou's lips. "Or what, are you afraid of me?"

Tsukishima only snorted, but Shouyou felt the triumph quicken the blood flowing through his body when gold eyes gleamed with defiance.

"Alright, bring it on, shorty," Tsukishima challenged, standing as tall as all his almost 190cm allowed and for a single second Shouyou felt intimidated.

Until he remembered that he was supposed - that he _wanted_ \- to kiss this guy. Determination steeling, muscles tensing in anticipation of a jump that will send him up, Shouyou chanced one last glance at his boyfriend.

Tsukishima's body was rigid, as if prepared for this to be a failure, and if needed, to stop them both from falling. But at the same time, he was opening himself for an attack. And Shouyou wasn't stupid enough to risk knocking out his teeth, when he could just—

Grabbing a fistful of Tsukishima's shirt, he tugged down hard, and to no surprise, it worked perfectly. Tsukishima's back bent down almost against his will, their faces aligning at the height that was just enough for Shouyou to reach the other's lips. He even managed to catch the astonished wonder in Tsukishima's golden eyes, as he was leaning in to close the gap between them. He was merely a breath short from kissing the bastard when he - again! - escaped by turning his head up.

Shouyou gasped in outrage, to which Tsukishima only smirked.

"You're cheating," Tsukishima said, straightening a little, but still keeping his head relatively low. "And if you're cheating, I'm allowed to move as well."

Shouyou debated pouting and sulking his way into a kiss, but then he just sighed in resignation. "Fine." He climbed to his toes and kissed the underside of Tsukishima's chin, releasing his shirt and turning away. "You win."

He took a few steps and then frowned, turning around when he didn't hear the other following. And then he blinked in surprise. Tsukishima's face was red, as red as Shouyou's own sometimes got, the colour dusted across the cheekbones, tops of the ears, tip of the nose - an adorably fetching sign of embarrassment.

A breathy laugh slipped past Shouyou's lips and gold eyes snapped to him, narrowing dangerously, but Shouyou didn't care at the moment. Nothing could ruin this for him. Who knew Tsukishima could have a weakness like this?

"I guess it's my win, after all," he grinned at his boyfriend, ignoring the glare sent his way.

He was going to have so much fun exploring this, Shouyou chuckled to himself.


	13. A reason to touch you - UshiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was real.  
> They were real.  
> Shouyou was dating Ushijima Wakatoshi, the young rising star of the national volleyball team, and every second of it felt like a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of those kissing challenges for artists  
> prompt: back

Even though it'd been two years since they started dating, and five since they met, Shouyou sometimes still had trouble believing it. It just seemed like something straight out of his wildest fantasies, so unreal, so tantalizing and breathtaking he dreaded the moment he'd have to wake up... a moment that never came. Because it was real. Their relationship was real. Their feelings for each other were real. Shouyou could stretch his hand out right now and grasp the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt at any time, brush his knuckles over the other's hand, pull him down into a kiss, hot lips on cold, heavy pants resounding in his ears.

He was real.

They were real.

Shouyou was dating Ushijima Wakatoshi, the young rising star of the national volleyball team, and every second of it felt like a dream come true.

He still remembered, with vivid clarity, the times when he'd thought Ushijima was intimidating, almost scary. The times when he thought he was the coolest person ever, times when his own goal was to be recognized by the giant that Ushijima had always been in the volleyball world. And he remembered, probably would for the rest of his life, the times when he finally made it happen - the times neither of them could tear their eyes off each other as soon as they stepped on the court.

It was strange how short the road from opponents to lovers was. Everything had happened so fast that Shouyou wasn't sure he could have stopped it, even if he'd wanted to. When he first started college and made the team he couldn't believe he was on the same team as Ushijima. They were rivals long before that, and a part of Shouyou felt the irony of his life repeat itself - first it was Kageyama, this time Ushijima. From rivals to teammates to friends. That was the plan.

And it failed spectacularly. They remained rivals - it was a heated competition during practice, the tension in the air between them making other players slightly uncomfortable. They were teammates - having the both of them on the attack made their team the highest scoring university team in the country. But friends? No. They could never be that.

They never argued, not verbally at least (and not for a lack of trying on Shouyou's part). Instead, whenever they wanted to say something, they tried to outdo each other with spikes, and blocks, and even receives. Of course Ushijima triumphed in every area, but Shouyou's eyes, bright with passion, never dimmed, calls for 'one more' always echoing through the gym along with the squeak of sneakers on polished wood.

And as heated as their spirits got, it was no surprise to anyone when the wall separating the two wild currents finally cracked. Shouyou smiled a little to himself, remembering how Ushijima's sturdy body had pinned him against the lockers, how hot the touch of his callused hands was on his bare skin, how much he yearned to be one with him, and how amazing it felt when his wish was fulfilled.

They'd come a long way since then. Shouyou looked up at the man getting changed next to him.

He was real.

They were real.

And they were together.

Grinning to himself, Shouyou stepped around the bed and placed his hands over Ushijima's back, just above the jut of his hips. If Shouyou had to name one thing he loved the most about his boyfriend's body (apart from being tall, of course), it'd be his arms - swollen with muscle, hard and strong around Shouyou's waist. But truthfully, he loved Ushijima's back just as much, and there were times when he believed he loved it even more. Broad and lean, springy with muscle, but at the same time graceful with the prowess of a prowling lion.

Shouyou let his hands trail up Ushijima's sides, arms circling his waist, fingers splayed over prominent abs.

"What is it?" He didn't have to look up to know Ushijima had craned his neck to glance at him over his shoulder.

"Do I need a reason to touch you?" Shouyou answered, hands moving down over the jut of the other's hips and then teasingly up his sides again.

A moment's silence, followed with a curt: "No."

Shouyou's lips stretched in a small grin. Slowly, he moved his fingertips over Ushijima's spine. He loved how tall the other was, how broad his shoulders and back were. Standing right there behind him felt safe, hidden, Shouyou felt his throat tighten with a sudden surge of affection. Almost unconsciously, he moved closer, forehead resting between the jut of his shoulder blades. He nuzzled his cheek a little into the warm skin and favoured the spot with a feather light brush of his lips.

"Oi." Ushijima's voice brought Shouyou out of the slight daze, but only enough to hum in question as he continued peppering gentle kisses over his boyfriend's back. "Don't start something unless you plan to finish it."

Shouyou chuckled, his arms coming to hang loosely around Ushijima's waist.

"The bed is right there, Toshi." With a smirk he nosed the warm skin within his reach.

The next moment he squeaked and then laughed out loud as Ushijima turned around and picked him up taking the two steps over to their bed and laying him on the soft covers. Shouyou couldn't stop the giggle that still bubbled in his chest. He placed a hand to Ushijima's cheek, smiling brightly.

"You're stupid," he said with so much affection he had to blink the sudden hotness out of his eyes.

He'd hardly caught his breath when Ushijima's lips slid across his own, and all thoughts of laughter faded from his mind, replaced by gasps, pleas and soft moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> great many thanks to te for beta-reading this thing! I was actually quite surprised (and a bit hurt??) seeing how much correcting it needed bc I believed my english to be better than that, but now that I've had time to adjust and read through the fic again I can safely say it's so much better like this and I really appreciate the work you put into it, so thank you again *huggles* I look forward to working with you in the future~


	14. The fist of fate - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he was a bother, he knew she felt uncomfortable with his attention, but really, he couldn't help it.  
> Until he got punched right in the face and his world changed as he dropped heavily to the floor of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was hitting on your sister and you punched me in the face. Now you feel bad and you're taking me to the hospital and now I think I'd rather hit on _you_ " au
> 
> dedicated to swags and buns

Kuroo thought it was fate. Wild orange hair framing a small, pretty face like a crown of flames. Big, wide in wonder amber eyes, so expressive the longer he stared into them the faster he fell. Petite figure, tiny, delicate hands, he was sure she'd fit perfectly in his arms. And when she looked at him, when she smiled... Oh, her smile, her laughter – so warm he could feel his heart melt with every fibre of his being.

He was so ensnared by her beauty, by her shining personality, by the way she radiated warmth, that her frown completely slipped his mind. She said no. Said she wasn't looking for a date. But really, he couldn't just walk away from her. Hell, he wasn't even straight and he couldn't imagine leaving her side. He knew he was a bother, he knew she felt uncomfortable with his attention, but really, he couldn't help it.

Until he got punched right in the face and his world changed as he dropped heavily to the floor of the club.

Blood dripped down his chin, some of it got into his open in a gasp of pain mouth, coppery taste making him grimace. But then his eyes locked with amber, not her gentle, worried amber but fiery, strong, intimidating – it sent chills down his spine. Same face, same hair but shorter, fluffy strands curling in every direction, same small built.

She had a twin. A male twin. And Kuroo couldn't tear his eyes of off him.

His nose throbbed in pain and when he touched it, he had to grit his teeth hard. It was broken, no doubt about it. And it continued bleeding. His shirt was stained, the hand that was fruitlessly trying to stop the heavy flow was slick and red with blood. He tried to climb to his feet, but suddenly found himself sitting back down hard as dizziness made his vision spin. The flashing lights on the dance floor didn't help at all, and Kuroo found himself closing his eyes, longing for a brief moment of relief. He took a deep, wheezing breath through his mouth, because his nose was in no shape –quite literally– to do any proper work.

And then there was a gentle hand prying his own away and something cold touched his nose making him wince and open his eyes to see the twin, the one who punched him, crouching next to him with a somewhat angry, somewhat worried frown marring his perfect face, pressing a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"Are you okay?" he yelled over the loud music.

Kuroo wanted to say yes. It wasn't that bad, no need to worry. He wanted to shake his head no, because really, he wasn't. He felt like he was struck by lightning – all his senses numb, every part of his body tingling with invisible static, the world as if slowing down while his heart raced in his chest. But all he did was gaze into those amber eyes and drown.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" he said instead and watched the frown morph into a little annoyed, but amused quirk of lips.

"Come on, I'm getting you to the hospital," the twin replied, completely ignoring his comment.

He grabbed him under the arm and slinging it over his neck, pulled Kuroo up with surprising strength. He took him outside the club, even though Kuroo's legs decided to dance away with every step, all the while holding him tight around the waist and Kuroo couldn't say he regretted anything. The way those small hands felt on his body, warming him up in the coldness of the night, the way his arm felt around his waist, like a lifeline holding him up in the open sea, the way orange hair brushed his chin if he angled his face right, smelling of bubblegum and bringing a tiny smile to Kuroo's lips.

They took a cab, sitting in silence next to each other, so close their shoulders knocked together on every bump in the road. The twin looked out the window and Kuroo was free to stare at him, which he dutifully did, beholding, analyzing, admiring. His eyes roamed over the small figure and little by little he began to notice how different from his sister he was.

She was petite, almost fragile. He was small, but underneath that hid strength, lean muscles and steel will. And one hell of a punching arm, Kuroo thought wincing as another jolt of pain ran through his nose.

"What's your name?" Kuroo asked while they waited on the green light.

The twin turned to him, eyes unreadable for all their expressiveness, and cocked his head to the side.

"Want to call the cops on me?"

Kuroo grinned under the nearly soaked tissue. "Nah, I'd rather ask you out on a date."

The twin's mouth formed a small 'o' in surprise.

"What makes you think I'd go on a date with you?" he asked, voice incredulous.

Kuroo felt the smugness settle deep in his stomach, which prompted him to open his mouth again. "You broke my nose, you owe me."

They stared at each other until the cab started moving again and then the corner of the twin's mouth twitched before he hid behind his hand, muffling his laughter. Kuroo's own lips stretched in a smile. It was such a pleasant sound to listen to. He might have a little more of his sister in him than Kuroo would have thought.

When the chuckles died down, sparkling amber eyes looked up at him, so bright, so livid, they nearly knocked the breath out of his lungs.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou," the twin said, and in that moment Kuroo knew he would remember that name forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed and rushed bc I wrote this in less than 2h and I'm too lazy to rewrite it orz... I edited what I could tho, so I hope it's not that bad


	15. Peachy - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he asked Kenma to recommend him some of Shouyou's favourite games in preparation for their soon-to-be game date, Tetsurou did not realize what exactly he was getting himself into. He expected something silly, something funny, maybe Mario Kart if the bubbly ball of sunshine felt competitive and particularly mean, but horror games? That Tetsurou did not foresee even in his wildest nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kuroo asking Kenma what Hinata’s favourite games are so he can play them with Hinata later. And when they do, Kuroo realizes that the horror games just made him hide under Hinata’s bed. Hinata treads his fingers through Kuroo’s hair to calm him down."
> 
> for aquafang who gave me this lovely prompt on tumblr

When he asked Kenma to recommend him some of Shouyou's favourite games in preparation for their soon-to-be game date, Tetsurou did not realize what exactly he was getting himself into. He expected something silly, something funny, maybe Mario Kart if the bubbly ball of sunshine felt competitive and particularly mean, but horror games? That Tetsurou did not foresee even in his wildest nightmares.  

He didn't want to look bad in front of his crush though, so swallowing his disgust and apprehension– oh, who was he kidding– pure and raw as the taste of bile in his mouth _fear_ , he tried to play some to get the hang of it without becoming a laughingstock later. To say it in a few words... it did not go well. At all. Tetsurou's stomach still churned at the very memory.

Telling the truth was not an option he even bothered to consider, so secretly he made a plan, a foolproof plan that was sure to guarantee his safe passage into another day amongst the living and secure his relationship for at least another couple of weeks. It was perfect, it was simple. Distract Shouyou with something else. Volleyball. Animals. Kisses. Anything and everything that could work.

Yet when the feral day finally came and Shouyou greeted him with the biggest smile and the loveliest of kisses– sweet and tender, so light Tetsurou felt like he was floating in the clouds, bathing in the warmth of the afternoon sun– he got swept up in the moment and then he only got his senses back when he was already sitting in front of the big screen in Shouyou's living room with a red PlayStation controller in his hands.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tetsurou's neck as he glanced at the thankfully still black screen uneasily.

"How about we do something else instead?" he tried for the last time, forcing a smile. "The weather is so nice it feels like a waste to be cooped up inside, right?"

Shouyou pouted. "You promised to play with me."

Watching the corners of Shouyou's mouth drop and the gleam of sadness flash through his expressive amber eyes made Tetsurou's heart ache just a bit. He hated horror games, he'd most probably die from embarrassment and from fear if they do it, but... he hated seeing sad Shouyou even more.

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly and praying for strength to any god that was listening. "Okay," he said, gripping the controller tightly. "Okay, let's do this."

He almost thought the smile Shouyou directed at him was worth it. Almost.

Palms sweaty with nerves, Tetsurou swallowed harshly. You can do it, he thought. You're strong Tetsurou, it's just a game, none of that is real, you _can_ and you _will_ do it. Looking to the side at Shouyou's face radiating happiness helped a little. But only a little.

The screen blinked on and...

...he lasted the whole of five minutes before a closed-mouthed half-scream, half-sob ripped out of his chest and Tetsurou threw the controller on the couch, flying out of the room with the screams of his dying character following him up the stairs to Shouyou's room.

He curled on the bed and covered every inch of his body with the blanket. He was sweating buckets and it was hot and stifling, but his hands and feet were so cold, he didn't dare to peek out from underneath it. The image of bugs crawling all over his character's body burned itself unto his eyelids so that whenever he closed them, he could feel the invisible touch of thousands of legs pricking his skin and he shivered in disgust, pulling the blanket over his head and curling in on himself even more.

His whole body twitched when a hand touched his back out of nowhere, and he had to bite his lip to halt the scream that was rising deep in his throat. The bed dipped slightly under Shouyou's weight, the warm hand never leaving its place, rubbing calming circles on Tetsurou's back.

"Are you okay?" Shouyou's voice was slightly muffled by the blanket, but the concern colouring it was unmistakable.

"Peachy," he laughed nervously, otherwise refusing to acknowledge Shouyou's presence.

The hand was still rubbing his back comfortingly and Tetsurou felt himself relax bit by bit – his hold on the blanket lessened, palms stopped sweating, feet warmed up. Even though he said nothing, just feeling Shouyou there, so close to him, was enough to calm the worst of his fears.

"I'm sorry," Shouyou said quietly, so quietly Tetsurou had to stick his head out from beneath the blanket to hear. "You should have told me you were scared of horror games, we could have played something else."

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Tetsurou mumbled into the blanket, feeling his cheeks burn.

This was it, the embarrassment coming to destroy him. He wanted to bury himself deeper under his cover, but the warm hand disappeared from his back and nimble fingers found their way into his hair and– _oh_ , _that felt nice_...

"You wouldn't have disappointed me, Kuroo," Shouyou said softly, fingers threading through his hair, stopping from time to time to massage his scalp and all Tetsurou could think of was: please don't stop. "I could never be disappointed in something like that. You don't have to like the things I like."

Rolling onto his back and looking at Shouyou upside down, Tetsurou asked: "Really?"

Was it really okay like that? Shouldn't they share things, enjoy what the other liked? A single smile from Shouyou was enough to chase away any and all doubts he might have had.

"It's absolutely fine," Shouyou leaned down and kissed Tetsurou's forehead, which only made him feel silly for reacting like that. What was he, a child?

He turned to the side, hiding his lightly blushing face in the side of Shouyou's thigh. Gentle fingers returned to his hair, stroking and tugging softly at lone strands from time to time and lulling Tetsurou to sleep. He shifted a little and put his head in Shouyou's lap, nuzzling his cheek against the material. The fingers worked their magic and Tetsurou's eyes grew heavy. Sighing so deeply in relief that his stomach trembled, he allowed himself to close them and drift away into the land of dreams.

And he would never notice the smile that warmed Shouyou's face with enough affection to rival the brightness of a thousand suns as he leaned down to press a tiny kiss to Tetsurou's temple.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-read by sarah, thank you so much sweetheart! *sends smooches*


	16. Yellow - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what's your favourite colour?" Tetsurou asked one day when they were walking down a busy street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a long while since I updated this collection, sorry sorry  
> but here it is now, a little something with a special dedication to [sarah](http://haikyoooouuuu.tumblr.com/) who hc-ed this au with me, I hope you enjoy the fic~
> 
> prompt: based on [this post](http://whoarei.tumblr.com/post/118431737232/she-guessed-my-favorite-color-first-try-but) from tumblr

They'd been dating for two months now, but every time Tetsurou looked at his boyfriend, he startled at how little he actually knew about him. Of course, he could see the beginnings of a smile tugging at Shouyou's lips and morphing into full blown laughter at one of his dumb jokes; he could recognize the signs that would undoubtedly lead to fat tears rolling down the soft cheeks whenever Shouyou was upset; and he most certainly could interpret the sudden silence between them with just a glance, and break it with a well-placed, tender kiss. He could do all of that, but there were things he still, after all this time, had no grasp on.

Things like...

"So what's your favourite colour?" Tetsurou asked one day when they were walking down a busy street. It led to the train station where Shouyou would be boarding a train home after spending the whole day holding Tetsurou's hand, laughing and sharing languid kisses behind building corners.

They stopped at the lights, red blinking from across the street. Was it red? Shouyou's favourite colour? It could be...? Tetsurou looked down at his boyfriend and noticed Shouyou's eyebrows knitted tightly together in thought. Red would suit him, Tetsurou's fingers brushed Shouyou's knuckles softly, but so would orange. The warm, setting-sun kind of orange-red. It seemed to be a perfect colour for Shouyou. Tetsurou had to smile to himself.

Amber eyes snapped up to him then, wide and bright, startling him just a little with their intensity, and Shouyou exclaimed: "Blue!"

Tetsurou blinked in surprise.

"Blue?" he repeated. And when Shouyou eagerly nodded, he had to take a moment for himself. Because, really? Blue? Nothing about Shouyou ever made him think of that colour... "Why blue?" he asked before he could bite his tongue.

Shouyou only shrugged. "In middle school I didn't have a volleyball club in my first and second year, so I used to practice a lot outside, you know?" A nostalgic smile ghosted on Shouyou's lips, eyes gleaming warmly with the lights of passing cars. "The blue of the morning cloudless sky just kind of got stuck in my head, I guess."

"Everything comes down to volleyball with you, doesn't it?" Tetsurou smiled a little when Shouyou beamed at him happily.

"So what's yours?" Shouyou asked in turn, looking up at him expectantly.

Tetsurou cocked his head to the side, lips stretching in a teasing smirk. "Why don't you guess?"

Amber eyes widened and then narrowed, sparkling at the challenge. The crosswalk lights changed and green lit up the street. Shouyou's eyes never left him though, and while the other pedestrians passed them by, they stood in place, watching each other, neither wanting to lose the silent battle.

And then Shouyou's face changed into a triumphant smile, his fist flying up in a gesture of victory.

"Ha! I know!" he yelled, never letting go of Tetsurou's other hand. "It's yellow, isn't it?"

No, it wasn't.

Tetsurou wanted to laugh, even more so because Shouyou's cheeks were reddened with a blush of excitement, eyes shining brightly, and he positively looked like a child waiting for praise and... Tetsurou had no heart to tell him he was wrong. He didn't even _have_ a favourite colour, but he knew for sure that if he did, it wouldn't be something as tacky as yellow, but–

"How did you know?" he feigned surprise, with amusement watching Shouyou puff up his chest, clearly proud of his guessing abilities.

"You just feel like a yellow kind of person," Shouyou answered in all seriousness, and this was too much for Tetsurou to handle. He cracked up, trying to muffle his chuckles with his free hand.

"A yellow kind of person I am, then." Still chuckling lightly, he bowed his head and stole a sweet kiss from Shouyou's warm lips.

The crosswalk lights blinked red again.

 

* * *

 

It was ridiculous, Tetsurou looked around his room. Absolutely and utterly ridiculous. And most importantly? Completely out of his control.

The walls were a kind of sandy yellow (which was named Pale Citrus Silk by the manufacturer and Tetsurou still wondered _why_ ), the drapes were the perfect jonquil hue, the carpet the colour of freshly picked lemons, and only the bedspread retained some of the room's past glory with a combination of bee-yellow underside and very dark navy blue top. Even the closet didn't go unchanged and a few new yellow garments took the place of his old black clothes.

Basically? He had an obsession and he knew whom to blame for it.

But surprisingly, he didn't. His parents were baffled by the sudden change, his friends were all giving him weird looks, Kenma even went as far as to ask if he was okay, but Tetsurou only shrugged him off. Because he was okay, more than that – he was happy with it. And even Kenma's "Wasn't your favourite colour black, though?" did nothing to deter him.

Yellow was good. Yellow was cheerful, happy, bright. Yellow was Shouyou.

Tetsurou smiled to himself, remaking a corner of the bed, making sure everything was just the right kind of perfect. He only finished when the doorbell rang through the house, jolting his heart with excitement. Sunny, dazzling, warm and... Shouyou.

He threw open the door and fought the urge to cover his eyes at the bright smile he was met with. Chuckling, he leaned in for a quick kiss instead, and pulled his tiny boyfriend inside – inside his arms, inside his yellow house and inside his yellow heart.

"You really like yellow, don't you?" Shouyou asked a few minutes later, grinning up at him like his own private sun, warm and blinding, when both of them finally caught their breaths in the safety of Tetsurou's room.  

"Yeah." Kuroo leaned his forehead on Shouyou's, holding him close and gazing down into his eyes with all the love he could feel buzzing in his veins. "I really like yellow."

The yellow love for Shouyou pulsed in his heart warmly to the rhythm of their joint breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaanddd everything was yellow~


	17. Oikawa Tooru's perfect birthday - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru always loved his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GUESS WHAT TODAY IS AAAYYYYYYYY  
> yes it is oikawa's birthday and since it is such a wonderful day, here's a little something for my fav pretty boy~~  
> *lowkey grumbling* I still can't believe oikawa's not a gemini gfdi furudate

Oikawa Tooru always loved his birthday.

When he was five, it was the day his mom let him use all his crayons and the small painting kit, which he got as a present shortly before, to mess up the wall opposite his bed. It would be repainted next week, so no harm would be done long-term, but for the very few hours of that day, Tooru's eyes shone like gemstones as he worked on his soon-to-be masterpiece.

 

Oikawa Tooru always got the best of presents.

When he was nine, his lightly called obsession with aliens reached its culmination point – the drapes on his window were midnight blue dotted in spaceships; his bedspread was dark navy blue with glow-in-the-dark alien heads; his pyjama was once again blue (almost everything was blue back then, if Tooru strained to remember) with all the planets squeezed tightly together to fit on the material. He could remember counting them on sleepless nights, repeating the names one by one, starting with Mercury and ending with Pluto.

That year his parents took him to the planetarium in Tokyo. The ride was long and boring, and the line inside even more, but once the globe started shining above Tooru's head, nothing else mattered. Little Tooru watched everything with an awe-struck expression on his eager, excited face, and he knew right then that for many years to come this would be his best birthday ever.

 

Oikawa Tooru always received tons of 'happy birthday's.

When he was thirteen it started to become more and more obvious that not only the people close to him wanted to please him. At that age, Tooru knew he was good-looking and polite, and it came as no surprise when nearing his birthday the girls in his class started bringing him home-baked goods and cards. He accepted any and all, smiling politely in thanks, even if some of the cookies looked burned or tasted just a tinge too salty. It didn't really matter, people loved him. And he loved being loved.

When he was fifteen, though, it started to annoy him. He was still happy about the presents and the attention, but... what was the point if he didn't really know the people? He smiled and thanked them, but the smile melted off his face as soon as he turned away. It might have been true kindness, they all might have admired him and liked him, but to Tooru it only felt fake.

Unlike the brash shove of Iwaizumi's shoulder, the eyes that never met his and the quiet, a little sulky "Happy birthday, dumbass." That was the only kind of birthday wish Tooru had wanted back then. And the only kind of birthday wish to make him sincerely smile, even though he complained about his friend's coarse attitude while rubbing the painful spot on his arm.

 

Oikawa Tooru always, unfailingly, met with his best friend on his birthday.

When he was just about to turn eighteen, he thought that'd be it, the end of that tradition. It's been a week since he talked to Iwaizumi, two days since he had last seen him. They argued pretty badly and Tooru wasn't really sure their friendship could stand that.

But he clearly underestimated the strength of Iwaizumi's feelings, for right on the 20th of July he had found himself face to face with his childhood friend. It was awkward and neither of them really knew what to say, looking at each other and then quickly shifting their eyes away when they met.

Tooru was the first to break the silence. "I've been practicing a new toss," he said, palms sweating. "Do you... want to spike it?"

He chanced a glance at Iwaizumi and noticed a light pink blush dusting across the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi nodded, eyes locking with Tooru's for a second before escaping to the side. "Yeah."

They headed to the gym together, silent, but aware of the other's presence. Tooru slowly relaxed. The distance between them didn't grow during the week and their shoulders brushed as they walked, just like usual. Their hands touched once, and Tooru noticed the sudden change. The tips of Iwaizumi's ears reddened, and even though Tooru had promised to himself not to push him, he couldn't help a smile.

He grasped Iwaizumi's hand, and ignoring the spluttering teen, locked their fingers together. He squeezed a little and walked off, pulling Iwaizumi with him. Despite his harsh words and threats, Iwaizumi never let go of Tooru's hand, which only made Tooru's smile brighter.

 

Oikawa Tooru always looked forward to his birthday.

Except when he was twenty, Tooru woke up in the middle of the night, with blurry eyes noting the hour. He completely forgot what date it was, until that very second when the big hand of the nightstand clock passed to quarter after midnight.

Another year had passed, he was older again.

He yawned, muffling a moan that rose up his throat when he stretched his sleep-relaxed limbs. He should go back to sleep, he thought, early classes tomorrow would kill him if he doesn't. Tooru pulled up the comforter, covering his slightly chilled elbow, and snuggling into the warmth of the body next to his. A strong arm pulled him closer and Tooru felt a brief touch of lips on the top of his head. He smiled sleepily in the warmth of the embrace.

"Happy birthday, Tooru," came a small rumbling voice from above that Tooru could feel vibrate through the chest he was facing. It made him sigh contentedly.

He had everything he always wanted, everything that always made his birthday perfect.

The perfect birthday wish: at barely past midnight, in bed, huddled tightly with his boyfriend.

The perfect present in a form of a simple kiss and the other's presence, the promise of love and safety.

The perfect meeting with his best friend, when he entwined their fingers together underneath the covers.

Pressing a soft kiss to the other's neck in thanks, Tooru smiled.

 

Oikawa Tooru had always loved his birthday, and as long as he could wake up next to Iwaizumi for the rest of his life, he knew he'd never stop loving it.


	18. Ice and fire - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yeah?" Kageyama asked in a deadly calm voice. "When you get to my level, then we can talk."  
> Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this writing meme](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on tumblr  
> requested by [karosuno](http://karosuno.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt 45: pretending to hate each other au

Hinata swung his hand down, missing the ball that flew past him faster than he could blink. He landed on the ground, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"What the heck was that, dumbass?!"

Kageyama was on him in a second, and Hinata really didn't feel like just letting himself be yelled at.

"Are you even trying? What's with that pathetic swing? Did you even eat breakfast today? Because it sure doesn't look like–"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Hinata turned sharply to the side, glaring up at Kageyama. "It's not like your toss was perfect, you know?!"

They stood there, in the middle of the court, glaring at each other hotly. The time when Hinata was afraid of Kageyama's anger had long since passed. Now, when they clashed heads, it was on equal grounds – Hinata's fiery gaze burning holes into Kageyama, as Kageyama's own eyes chilled Hinata to the bone with their icy rage.

"Oh yeah?" Kageyama asked in a deadly calm voice. "When you get to my level, then we can talk."

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously. He took a step forward, ready to take the matters onto the next level, but his arm was gripped tightly and he was forcefully pulled away from Kageyama. Suga smiled soothingly at him and Hinata could feel some of the tension in his shoulders dissipating.

"Take a deep breath, Hinata," Suga said, his hand squeezing Hinata's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, you were not at fault."

"I know, right?" he answered, glaring at Kageyama who was being scolded by Daichi on the other side of the court. "Who does he think he is? Everyone has bad days sometimes..." he finished up, grumbling.

Suga nodded in understanding. "I'm sure Kageyama didn't mean it," he said. "You know how he gets, he just wants everyone to do their best."

Hinata pouted. Of course, he knew that. Hell, he wanted that too. But the way Kageyama went about those things was just... not right.

"Take a break," Suga suggested, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. "Get some fresh air, clear your head."

Hinata mumbled something in response but obediently went outside. He sighed, feeling the lazy warmth of the last rays of the setting sun on his face. The world was bathed in hues of orange and pink, the peaceful scenery around the gym relaxing the remaining tension in Hinata's muscles. Sounds of sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor, thumps of receives and smacks of spikes were flowing into his ears like the most beautiful of songs. He took a deep breath, the anger giving way to bliss and happiness.

He was about to turn and join the practice again when he noticed Kageyama's dark silhouette looming only a few feet away. With a quick glance into the gym to see if anyone was watching, Hinata sneaked over to Kageyama. Bumping their shoulders together lightly, he reached for Kageyama's hand. Their fingers entwined like they knew what to do on their own, like they were melded to fit together to form one whole.

"Sorry about what I said," Kageyama's voice was no louder than a whisper, but with how close Hinata stood, he could hear him perfectly clear. "You know I didn't mean any of it, right?"

"Yeah," Hinata whispered back. "Yeah, I know." He squeezed Kageyama's fingers. "I'm sorry, too."

He glanced up to find Kageyama's eyes boring into his own – ice against fire.

It was very much like how they stared at each other when they argued, but also so much different. Because back there, in the gym, he couldn't see the soft devotion that now melted some of the ice inside Kageyama's eyes. And he was sure that Kageyama couldn't see the mellow glow of love in his.

But out here, where no one could see, where they were alone, just them and no one else... just then, they could let it show.

Kageyama's other hand moved to cup Hinata's cheek, cold fingers against the heated skin. Hinata shivered at the touch, or maybe it was the gentle, almost fragile look in Kageyama's eyes – he couldn't tell. He leaned up, standing on his toes, just as Kageyama's neck bowed down. Their lips met halfway in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Kageyama was always like that. Never rushed anything, always tender and caring, as if he was afraid of hurting Hinata, as if afraid it was all just a dream. And it was Hinata's job to show him it wasn't.

"Love you," he whispered against Kageyama's lips.

"Yeah," Kageyama whispered back. "Love you, too."

Pressing himself against Kageyama's lean form for support, Hinata stole one more kiss – hungrier, needier, more passionate. It was too soon when they broke apart, but they both knew they had to get back inside. With a soft stroke of Kageyama's thumb across Hinata's cheek, they parted, Hinata's hand reluctantly letting go of Kageyama's fingers.

They locked gazes one last time, watching how the other's eyes hardened.

Hinata moved first, jumping into the gym through the open door. "Try not to mess up another toss, Kageyama!" he called back.

"Like hell I would!" Kageyama barked from behind him, following quickly in his footsteps. "You better make sure you can spike them properly!"

"Of course I will!" Hinata glanced over his shoulder, right into Kageyama's icy eyes.

_I always will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first fic I wrote after an almost 3 week break so it's pretty meh, sorry -.-


	19. Do you want to come in (into my heart) - KenHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this Rapidash?"
> 
> Kenma turned around to see the stranger squinting at the stickers on the fridge. He watched the man walk over, and then turn to him, smiling victoriously.
> 
> "It is!" The other traced his fingers over the fiery mane of the Pokémon. "And Beedrill, and Ekans, and Gastly, and– Oh! This is Dratini, isn't it? Gosh, he's so cute, I love Dragon Type so much!"
> 
> Kenma watched in stunned silence how the man got excited over the Pokémon stickers plastered all over the fridge, and a small smile tugged on his lips.
> 
> "I like Dragon Type, too," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this writing meme](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on tumblr  
> prompt 28: knocking on the wrong door au

Kenma blinked.

"Umm," he started, looking at the stranger with a heavy dose of confusion. "Can I help you?"

The man – teen? – that stood right outside his door stared at him in stunned silence, his hand still raised from knocking on the hardwood. They gazed at each other for a while before the stranger came to his senses and smiled at Kenma brilliantly, although apologetically.

"Oh, sorry, I must have gotten the wrong door."

Kenma had to blink again, the smile was too blinding to look at. He lowered his eyes, escaping the warmth and sunny energy that was bursting from the other's face. This is not what Kenma was used to, this is not what he was comfortable with. Suddenly he wished that his roommate was home to deal with this guy. Kuroo had so much more experience with dealing with people like this. Well, people, in general, but especially people like this.

Sadly, he wasn't home, which found Kenma on the doorstep, avoiding eye contact with a literal, human sun.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "It happens."

He moved to close the door when a sharp "ping!" sounded through the air followed by a whiny curse from the stranger's mouth. Curiosity winning over reason, Kenma stopped, looking at the man again. A frown was marring his features: eyebrows knitted together, nose wrinkled, lips forming a tight line and turned downward.

"What's wrong?" Kenma found himself asking, slightly surprised that he even cared.

Amber eyes glanced up from the phone the man was scowling at.

"My friend, Kageyama, he lives here," he started explaining, and receiving a small nod from Kenma, continued: "He just wrote me that it's gonna take him at least an hour more to get here. That asshole, what am I supposed to do until then?" the man complained, full-on pouting now. "It's not like I can go home and come back."

For Kenma's benefit, he added: "I live outside the city."

The man sent a little glare at his phone as if it could relay his disappointment to the man that made him angry.

Kenma shifted his weight to the other leg, fiddling with the lock. Should he let him in? He knew Kageyama who lived two doors over, even though he never spoke to him (frankly, the guy scared the crap out of him). But this guy in front of him was a complete stranger. He could be lying. Even if he looked completely harmless. And lost. And disappointed, and a little bit sad...

Kenma sighed quietly. "Do you want to come in and wait for him here?" he asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother!" the man quickly answered, hands flailing and a blush rising to his cheeks and ears. Kenma watched him, slightly amused, actually finding it pretty cute. "I was just complaining to myself, I didn't mean to make you offer, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Kenma lied. "It's not a bother, you can stay."

"Really?" the other asked again, unsure. "Is it really okay?"

Kenma only nodded, opening the door wider to let the man in. With a grateful smile that sent a wave of warmth through Kenma's chest, the man stepped through the threshold. Closing the door behind him, Kenma asked:

"Do you want something to drink?"

And again, the man spluttered, his hands flying as he gesticulated nervously. "Oh no, I don't want to bother you, I'm fine, really!"

Kenma rolled his eyes at the other's behaviour. It didn't escape the man's notice, and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," he said, locking his hands behind his back. "Tea would be great, yes, thank you."

A corner of Kenma's mouth lifted. It was amusing to watch the stranger get flustered over such small matters, but then again, who was Kenma to poke fun at that? He shook his head a little and pointed towards the kitchen, letting the man lead the way. He quickly put the pot on the stove, fishing out teabags from the container on one of the shelves and putting them into two cups with cats crudely drawn on them. Why Kuroo bothered to still keep them was beyond him, but after years of seeing them around he actually got used to them enough to find them almost funny. Almost being the keyword.

"Is this Rapidash?"

Kenma turned around to see the stranger squinting at the stickers on the fridge. He watched the man walk over, and then turn to him, smiling victoriously.

"It is!" The other traced his fingers over the fiery mane of the Pokémon. "And Beedrill, and Ekans, and Gastly, and– Oh! This is Dratini, isn't it? Gosh, he's so cute, I love Dragon Type so much!"

Kenma watched in stunned silence how the man got excited over the Pokémon stickers plastered all over the fridge, and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"I like Dragon Type, too," he said.

The man turned to him with a huge smile on his face. "What's your favourite?"

Kenma didn't have to rack his brain to know the answer.

It was an hour later when they were so engrossed in the debate about the best starter in all the generations that they never noticed another person standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Only when Kenma stood up to refill their cups, did he notice the amused smirk on Kuroo's face.

"When did you get back?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"Just now," Kuroo answered, glancing down at the stranger sitting in the chair that usually belonged to him. "Who's this?"

"This is–" Kenma stopped abruptly, only now realizing he never asked the man for his name. He frowned.

"I'm Hinata," the stranger quickly jumped in, smiling brightly at them both. "Hinata Shouyou."

Before either Kenma or Kuroo could say anything, there was another "ping!" coming from Shouyou's phone. After quickly scanning the text, the man stood up, still smiling.

"It's Kageyama," he explained. "He says he's gonna be here any minute now, so I guess it's time for me as well." He turned to Kenma. "Thanks for letting me stay– um..."

"Kenma," he supplied, receiving a blinding smile in return.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Kenma," Shouyou repeated. "I hope we can talk again sometime?"

Kenma nodded, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, sure."

Following Shouyou back to the hall, Kenma opened the door. Shouyou stepped out and turned to smile at him once more before taking off. It was strange, but this time the smile didn't bother Kenma much. It was still bright and blinding, but after spending an hour with the man, Kenma got used to the sunny energy around him. Closing the door, Kenma already found himself looking forward to seeing Shouyou again.

When he turned around, he noticed the smirk still present on Kuroo's face.

"Shut up," Kenma said, even though the other didn't say a word yet.

Kuroo's eyes sparkled in that infuriating, mischievous way and Kenma glared a little. "You like him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Kuroo," he repeated.

Kuroo chuckled smoothly, disappearing inside the apartment and leaving Kenma alone. And if Kenma's ears stung a little as he blushed, it was only because of Kuroo teasing him. Only that.

"Kuroo?" Kenma called when the laughter from Kuroo's room didn't stop.

Kuroo stuck his head out the door, looking as amused as before. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELP


	20. ...don't we, love? - OiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want to hear?" he asked, raising his head to stare at Tooru with hard, unmoving eyes. "That I find you attractive? That I think it won't be as boring as with some of the other people?" Here, he paused, cocking his head to the side and continuing unashamedly. "Or that I was hoping this could be a little more than a fake relationship?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again written for [this writing meme](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on tumblr  
> prompt 7: fake relationship au

"So," Tooru started, stirring his coffee absentmindedly.

He put the tiny spoon on the side of the saucer, fingers curling around the handle as if to lift the cup, but at the last moment deciding against it. He looked up at the man seated opposite him instead, not entirely sure how to proceed.

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend and to attend your sister's wedding with you?" he asked again, making sure he understood the hurried rant from before.

The short, orange-haired man, whom Tooru remembered from high school and whom he never guessed he'd see again after all those years, nodded. Tooru's eyes regarded him with a hint of curiosity, but for the most part it was sheer bewilderment. He was surprised when he got a call and was asked to meet at this tiny cafe a few blocks from his university. The reason for it, however, was not something he could have ever predicted.

As it was, it did amuse him, though.

"Why?" he asked, watching the other squirm a little in his seat.

It's been three – or maybe it was four? – years ago when Tooru saw him last and he had to concede, Hinata Shouyou had changed. A lot.

Admittedly, he was still of a small stature, petite body and hands, but there was something in those glowing with light, amber eyes that Tooru had not seen before. He remembered how fierce Hinata was on the court, and he remembered how he fearfully hid behind his senpai's back off the court. It seemed like those years had served to rid him of that fear because Hinata's eyes were looking straight at him now – no fear, no uneasiness, no distress. Just a plain type of self-confidence that surprisingly made Tooru happy for him.

"I would have asked one of my closer friends, but the only one available is Kageyama," Hinata explained, leaning his forearms on the edge of the table. "And it'd be too problematic since most of my family already knows him, so if we said we broke up soon after the wedding and then continued on as friends..." Hinata made a vague waving motion with his hand. "You surely understand."

Tooru nodded.

"But why _me_ exactly?" he insisted. "We haven't seen each other in years and you suddenly call – where did you get my number by the way – to ask something like that? Out of the blue? If you ask me, that sounds a little suspicious."

Hinata frowned, looking down at his entwined fingers.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked, raising his head to stare at Tooru with hard, unmoving eyes. "That I find you attractive? That I think it won't be as boring as with some of the other people?" Here, he paused, cocking his head to the side and continuing unashamedly. "Or that I was hoping this could be a little more than a fake relationship?"

Suddenly flustered, Tooru wasn't so sure he liked this changed Hinata. He was far too shameless, far too outspoken, far too... Tooru escaped with his eyes to the side, avoiding Hinata's amber orbs, which eerily started at him as if they could see right to the bottom of his heart. And what lied there was not something he was willing to share with Hinata. Especially not at this very moment.

Because he had to admit, he was flattered. Flattered and maybe a little, and just a little, interested in Hinata as well. Before, he would say Hinata was cute, in that tiny puppy way, full of fluffiness and adorably dumb. But now there was more to him, some sort of strange, sensual glow, something that made him both vulnerably beautiful in his petite frame and intimidating in the way he carried himself. Surprisingly enough, Tooru found himself being drawn to that dichotomy.

"Of course," Tooru's eyes snapped back to Hinata, who was leaning back to sit more comfortably, arms loosely folded across his chest, "none of that is true."

A stab of disappointment made a corner of Tooru's lips twitch in irritation. Why was he even ticked off by something like that? He didn't even have any feelings whatsoever for the former Karasuno decoy, but here he was, angry that the guy wasn't interested in him. It was probably the ego thing, Tooru thought, I'm just annoyed that he doesn't think I'm attractive, that's all.

"But it would be nice to have someone I know there," Hinata continued, unaware of Tooru's internal struggle. He sighed. "I just want my family to have some peace of mind while I don't have to cling to a complete stranger for the whole night."

Tooru almost laughed. Wasn't _he_ a complete stranger as well?

"So you'd rather cling to me, then?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice which he didn't even bother to mask.

Hinata's lips twitched like he wanted to smile, but he remained serious. Only his eyes betrayed his amusement. "If you want to put it that way," he said slowly.

Tooru smirked. Irritation gone as if it wasn't even there in the first place, he was almost tempted to agree. And yet, something held him back.

"What do I get out of it?" he questioned, picking up his coffee and leaning back to carefully observe Hinata from above the ridge of his cup. "It seems to me like it's just you benefitting from the situation, when _I_ have to get a tux, and smile at people all night, all the while pretending to be happily in love with you, I assume?" he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"That would be preferable, yes," Hinata nodded, seemingly unaffected.

To be quite honest, Tooru had no idea one person could change so much during a brief period of three years. He regarded Hinata with even more interest than before, looking for something, anything he could make sense of. And he found it, the only thing that he could read, the only thing that remained the same as all those years back – Hinata's eyes. Always so expressive, they were now a little concerned, a little wary and Tooru took some momentary delight in the knowledge that Hinata was wary of _him_.

"What do you want then?" Hinata asked, and Tooru smiled at him brightly.

"A favour," he said with no hesitation.

"A favour?" Hinata repeated, making Tooru hum in agreement as he took a sip of his coffee. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means," Tooru said, putting down his cup, "that I want you to do something, but I haven't specified yet what it is, so you have to go into this deal blindly. Will you do it?"

His eyes sharpened as he bore them into Hinata's face. He could see the surprise in the way pale eyebrows rose on the man's forehead, he could see the apprehension in the way his lips were pulled together and he could also see... was that disgust, Tooru wondered, in the way amber eyes squinted at him from across the table.

"Fine," Hinata sighed. "I owe you one."

Tooru smiled brilliantly. "Then you've got yourself a deal."

He stood up, but instead of heading to the exit, he stepped to Hinata's side of the table. Leaning down to the man's eye level with hands supporting him on the edge of the table and the back of Hinata's seat, Tooru smirked. This close up he could see the exact moment when the warm glow in those amber eyes was replaced by shock, just as Tooru covered the distance between them, stealing a kiss from Hinata's parted lips.

He chuckled at the gaping man. "Gotta practice to make it believable, don't we, love?"

Tooru watched the blush rising to Hinata's cheeks, listened to him splutter as he tried to grasp for words, and warm amusement spilled over his heart, quenching the uneasiness he didn't even know was there in the first place. This was the Hinata he knew years ago: blushing, spluttering, easily embarrassed and cute. It was good to know that somewhere behind that strange self-confidence he was still the same short decoy Tooru remembered.

He smirked down at Hinata, waving his hand goodbye.

"Text me the details later, Shou-chan," he said, walking away and leaving a blushing Hinata behind.

If I'm going to do this, I might as well have some fun, Tooru thought, snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no actual fake relationship going on here but I like this fic a lot wELP (I bet it's bc I was thinking of hplv while writing it orz)


	21. Nothing - AkaaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched him. A lot. Because that was the only thing he could ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again written for [this writing meme ](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short)on tumblr  
> requested by [yourlipstastelikelies](http://yourlipstastelikelies.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt 43: falling in love with their best friend’s partner au

He watched him. A lot. Because that was the only thing he could ever do.

Shouyou sighed quietly, tearing his eyes away from the scene to his right. He was a freshman in college, it was his time to be alive, to go out there and party, waste his young years away... But instead, there he was: in a smelly gym during volleyball practice, focusing on all the wrong things.

He glanced to the side, a pang of hurt and jealousy making him wince at the intimate way Bokuto's arm wrapped around Akaashi's waist. He didn't know when it started, this painful throbbing in his chest every time he saw them together. For the longest time, Shouyou was confused about what it meant, and strangely enough, it was Akaashi who helped him understand. He bought the story about Shouyou feeling that way about one of his friends and with gentle words and a warm hand on Shouyou's lower back, he explained that it was jealousy. Shouyou didn't have to think twice to know it was true.

He tried to suppress it, after all he knew Bokuto and Akaashi had a thing going for years now. It felt like a betrayal, like a deep sting in his chest every time he laid his eyes on Akaashi, every time he received a smile from Bokuto like a punch to his gut. He didn't choose this, so why did he had to suffer for it? He didn't want this, so why did the feelings continue to grow?

Shouyou could have told them about it, maybe in some way explain that he didn't want this, that he wanted out, but he didn't. Because what good would it do? Frankly, he didn't tell anyone about his problem, because he honestly doubted anyone could help. He didn't avoid neither Bokuto nor Akaashi, even though he so desperately wanted to, because making them suspicious or worse, worried, was not something that would make him feel better.

Instead, he put up with the guilt, the jealousy, the disgust and self-hatred, locking it all up in the deepest, darkest corner of his heart. Watching Bokuto and Akaashi together – how they smiled at each other, their hands brushing, eyes glowing with everything Shouyou craved: love, adoration, the sweetest kind of exasperation and devotion, – it hurt, but he pushed it all away, pushed and pushed and pushed...

Shouyou's will was strong, but the more he fought against those feelings, the quicker they resurfaced, and he began to feel like soon he'll be faced with a choice. A choice to tell them or disappear from their lives. A choice that he really did not have the right to make.

He didn't know when, but he found his eyes once again glued to his crush. Akaashi's hair was messy, as it always was, in waves of dark curls clinging to the sweaty skin of his forehead. His lips were pulled in a tiny smile as he listened to Bokuto go on about something excitedly, the indulgent, affectionate glow brightening his eyes. Shouyou knew he'd never be able to get those eyes to look at him this way, and the steady pounding of his heart turned painful. One of Akaashi's hands moved down to fan his shirt, and Shouyou, unable to tear his gaze away, could glimpse the taut muscles of his stomach, the prominent collarbones, the lines of his hips...

Shouyou forced himself to turn the other way, greedily drinking the water from his bottle. What good did it do to suffer so much, he wondered. For what reason did he put himself through all of this? He could end it with only one sentence – "I'm in love with you, Akaashi-san, and I can't stand being around you both." And with that, it would be over.

Why then, Shouyou clenched his free hand into a fist, why do I continue to shoulder this pain alone?

A light touch to his arm made him jerk away in surprise. He snapped his head up and with a bittersweet wave of warmth spilling over his chest, Shouyou knew the answer to his question.

For friendship...

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked, looking concerned, and Shouyou immediately felt guilty even though he did nothing to deserve it. Except for falling for his best friend's boyfriend...

"Ah, it's nothing," he quickly said, forcing a smile. "It's just a tummy ache!"

"Take a break then," Bokuto proposed, clapping him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We can't have our best decoy getting sick!"

Shouyou grinned back, the pain in his chest slightly lessening. But then Bokuto moved and Shouyou's eyes caught the sight of Akaashi again, and the dull throb around his heart was waking up from slumber. He looked away.

It was nothing.

Shouyou would make sure it would be nothing. Nothing more than friendship.

He smiled and nodded politely when he noticed Akaashi's unreadable eyes on him.

He will turn it into nothing.

He continued smiling, even though his heart was silently tearing apart.

But it was _nothing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANTED ANGST DUMBUNS HERE IS UR ANGST AND I'M NOT WRITING THE OTHER ASK BC I CAN'T HANDLE HURTING MY BBIES BYE


	22. Just a city boy - OiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what are you going to Tokyo for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again written for [this writing meme](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on tumblr  
> requested by [violettamouteru](http://violettamouteru.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt 23: meeting on a train ride au

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Shouyou repeated, a little annoyed but mostly amused. "I'll _be_ fine."

"Call me when you get home, okay?" He rolled his eyes at Kageyama's concern, but nodded nonetheless.

"You worry too much," he said, watching how his friend's face scrunched up in indignation.

"Fine, then I won't," Kageyama barked, looking away. "Go die for all I care."

Shouyou opened his mouth to point out exactly how much the stubborn git cared, but the shrill whistle of the train ready for departure drowned out his words. Shrugging, Shouyou picked his bag from the ground and then addressed Kageyama for the last time.

"So I guess that's it," he said, smiling. "I'll call you."

He was about to jump into the train that was already trembling to move, when Kageyama grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a short, rough hug, letting go just as fast as it came. Shouyou blinked in confusion and then laughed quietly. He patted Kageyama on the chest in the final gesture of farewell and running up after the train, jumped into the steps of one of the doors. He turned once more to wave at his friend, the train picking up the pace as it rolled out of the station. After Kageyama's figure got so small he had trouble distinguishing it from others, Shouyou pulled the knob on the door and stepped inside the car.

The cityscape outside the window was quickly becoming a blur while he looked for a place to sit, and finally, just as the train left the outskirts of the town and the greys of buildings turned into greens and yellows of trees and vast fields, he found an almost empty compartment. The only person there was a man around his age with messy brown hair, so without dillydallying Shouyou slid the door open. The eyes the colour of melted chocolate turned to him immediately, and Shouyou smiled in greeting.

"Hi," he said. "Are these seats taken?"

The man shook his head with a sweet smile, "No, help yourself."

"Thanks," Shouyou's smiled widened.

He threw his bag on the rack above his head and flopped down on the seat right beside the window and in front of the stranger. He was about to get lost in the clear, autumn sky on the other side when the man's voice brought his attention back into the compartment.

"Was that your boyfriend?" the man asked, a curious tilt to his eyebrows. "Back there? On the platform?"

A corner of Shouyou's mouth lifted against his will. "Why?"

"You took terribly long to say goodbye," the man shrugged, but the interest in his eyes didn't dim a bit.

Shouyou chuckled at that, waving a careless hand. "That's just because that jackass never got over his fear of trains," he explained, smiling a tad fondly. "If he could, he'd probably pay for my plane ticket if only to calm his conscience."

The stranger snickered, and Shouyou grinned at him brightly in return. Kageyama was a real worrywart when it came to trains. Cocking his head to the side, Shouyou slid his eyes over the face of the man in front of him. He was handsome, he had to admit. Or more pretty than handsome...? His face was gentle and the smile sweet, but if he looked closer, Shouyou could see the sharpness in the chocolate brown eyes. A sharpness that told him there was more to that man than just his face.

"He's not my boyfriend, though," Shouyou returned to the original question, his eyes drifting outside the window. "Just a friend," he finished quietly.

The stranger only hummed in reply. Shouyou could see in the distorted reflection on the window glass that the man didn't stop watching him, but he didn't turn back. The silence fell between them, the swish of the wind from the partly open window and the steady rattle of the train wheels on the metal tracks filling the air inside the compartment.

His mind had turned back to Kageyama and towards the relationship they once had. One closer than friends, as intimate as lovers, as gentle as newlyweds... and as fragile as glass. Shouyou's lips quirked in a wistful smile. They were actually happy, for a time, he remembered. They were young, though, so what was there to be unhappy about – together, in love, at the height of their lives; they had everything.

And then Kageyama moved to Osaka. They tried to make it work but...

Shouyou scratched the invisible itch at the side of his neck, nails biting into the tender skin a little too hard. He grimaced. Recalling the months he spent alone in the apartment they once shared wasn't the happiest of his pastimes.

He sighed quietly. It was for the best, though. They made the right choice when they decided to end it, it just wasn't worth it, they both knew it. The stress of constantly being away, of feeling left out of the other's life, of coming home to empty walls and only ever hearing the other's voice through the muffled speakers of the phone... it wasn't worth the arguments. Nor the heartbreak, nor the loneliness, nor the jealousy.

So they chose to salvage the best of each other – the friend they cherished the most.

Another smile, this time a happier one, ghosted on Shouyou's lips. He wasn't angry about not being with Kageyama anymore. He was actually pretty happy as it was: he had his best friend back and even if they argued, there was no underlying tension of the long distance relationship between them. Not anymore.

Minutes passed one by one. The other passenger took out his phone and from the looks of things was playing some game, his previous observation finished for the time being. Shouyou propped his elbow on the small armrest, chasing away the thoughts of Kageyama and gazing out the window. His eyes were getting heavy from staring at the passing fields. Each one looked basically the same to him: grass, grass, even more grass, hay, and some more hay. Sometimes a cow or two, if he was lucky. He yawned, feeling the sleepiness creep around the edges of his eyes.

Bored with the monotonous landscape, Shouyou sighed, looking at his fellow passenger.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked, not really curious to know, but desperate for a distraction.

"Tokyo," the man answered without looking up. "You?"

Shouyou blinked.

"Huh, same actually," he said, mildly surprised that he _was_ surprised. It wasn't that unusual, after all, the train was headed to Tokyo.

"Really?" The stranger's eyes flicked up at him, his phone momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah," Shouyou smiled. "I'm Hinata, Hinata Shouyou," he introduced himself.

"Oikawa Tooru," the man answered, offering his hand for a handshake, which Shouyou returned.

Oikawa's hand was large, much larger than Shouyou's tiny one, and his fingers curled around it with ease. It was warm and a bit sweaty, but with the morning sun shining at full blast into their compartment, Shouyou knew his own was, too. The grip was strong, though, a shiver running down Shouyou's spine at the strength of the slightly callused, big hand. Unhelpfully, his mind brought back the most ridiculous advice he ever received from one of his senpais: "the best way to get over a man is to get under another one."

Shouyou blushed a bit at his wild thoughts, but he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from his lips.

"What's so funny?" Oikawa asked, making Shouyou laugh even harder.

He shook his head, gesturing for Oikawa to wait until he could catch his breath again, and then wiped the tears from his eyes. Oikawa was looking at him strangely, but amusement was clear in his eyes sparkling in the sun coming from the window. Shouyou grinned cheekily at him.

"So what are you going to Tokyo for?"

They fell back into a comfortable conversation and Shouyou lost the track of time, too invested in observing Oikawa, until his stomach grumbled, demanding food. Biting into the sandwich he prepared the day before, Shouyou's eyes met the chocolate brown orbs that shone mesmerizingly bright.

And all of a sudden Suga's words didn't sound half as ridiculous as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not very oihina and I'm sorry for that but I had absolutely no idea how to bite this au ;u; I still hope u enjoyed it swags!


	23. A smile to go - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some, Friday morning was the best day of the week. It was freedom, a breath of fresh air, the finish line. But for Tetsurou it was only a continuation of the pain of previous days, amplified by another sleepless night during which he had racked his brain to the point of a massive, splitting headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for that one anon 4 months ago that brought me this lovely prompt](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/120834741172/how-about-a-coffeshop-au-where-kuroo-needs-his), I remembered about u hun *sends smooches*

For some, Friday morning was the best day of the week. It was freedom, a breath of fresh air, the finish line. But for Tetsurou it was only a continuation of the pain of previous days, amplified by another sleepless night during which he had racked his brain to the point of a massive, splitting headache. The prospect of seven periods of classes from 8am to 8pm sharp made him want to curl up in his bed with a blanket over his head and die each and every Friday morning. The only thing that got him out of the house was the threat of missing credits and a promise of good coffee to keep him awake for the rest of the day.

A tiny local coffee shop near the apartment he was renting out was his go-to place whenever he needed a caffeine boost. It was small, barely three single seats facing the counter, since most of the orders were taken out, and the lines were never more than four people, which with Tetsurou's tight schedule was a blessing from high heavens. But most importantly, the coffee they brewed was good. Not only did it taste like liquid satisfaction, spreading warmth throughout his body in pleasant waves, but it could also do what most of the instant sort failed to accomplish – it woke Tetsurou up. Successfully.

That very morning, he entered the shop, grimacing a little at the tinkling bell over his head, nodded at the manager who was adding another batch of divinely smelling grains to the machine, and took his place at the end of the line. Usually, he'd pull out his phone, checking over his notes for the first lecture, but that day something seemed to grab him by the chin and pull it up from looking at the screen. Fate, coincidence, whatever it was, Tetsurou's eyes locked on the person taking the orders behind the counter, and after barely a glance, he could no longer look away.

Headache long since forgotten, he greedily watched every change on the man's face: how his amber eyes lighted up in the sunrays coming inside the shop from the window facing the counter, and how they darkened into murky brown when the sun was clouded; how his smile turned from polite and inviting to inquiring and then another second later to joyous and so bright it was difficult to look straight at it; how his lips, tiny and plump, moved with every word and how on every 'o' and 'w' they formed a little pout, so cute, Tetsurou had to blink and remind himself it was not appropriate to coo at strangers.

And yet he couldn't stop staring.

The two people before him placed their orders and moved on, leaving Tetsurou finally alone with the mysterious sunny man, who now was smiling directly at him, and if Tetsurou previously thought it was hard to stand in his presence, now he felt like blood was literally boiling in his veins.

"You weren't here last week," he said just to say something and break the silence that was quickly becoming awkward with him staring.

"It's my first day," the man behind the counter replied, sending him another one of those joyous, polite smiles. Tetsurou's heart promptly took off into another round of samba.

"You're doing a great job then," he complimented and had to lean against the counter at the smile that blossomed on the other's face. It was by far the cutest, brightest and most dangerous to his heart, but Tetsurou couldn't help hoping he'd get to see it again.

"So what can I get for you today?"

And suddenly Tetsurou remembered. Coffee. Classes. Headache. Which was now gone without a trace. Energy burned through him in hot waves of pulsing power. He blinked in slight confusion, but taking one look at the cutie before him, he immediately found the answer to that mystery. He smirked at the guy behind the counter.

"Can I please have a smile to go?"

The laughter that rang in his ears was the most beautiful sound Tetsurou had ever heard in his entire life and if at that moment he started believing in fate, who could have faulted him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this collection in a while so here, have this short thing ^u^)b idk how much I'll be able to write in the coming weeks bc uni has just started off again and I'm basically dead 24/7, but I do plan to take part in the oihina week in november, so if yall have any oihina prompts u want to see, then pls leave them in the comments or come scream at me on tumblr @kuroohina or on twitter @kurooheartshina (other hina ships also appreciated!)


	24. Always and forever - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no one else I will ever want, but you, Shouyou," he whispered. "Only you. Always you. No other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/132779923702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) tumblr writing meme  
> prompt 5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
> requested by [cutiepiehinata](http://cutiepiehinata.tumblr.com/) *sends johanna lots of smooches*

He was talking with Oikawa, but it was more like bickering than a pleasant conversation, really. It was fun, though, Tetsurou's lips couldn't stop smirking and his face muscles began to freeze uncomfortably from grinning too much. And yet, he couldn't help but continue their verbal sparring. He had never expected Oikawa Tooru to be so... interesting. The sharp wit and silvery tongue of the former Seijou setter caught him by surprise a few hours earlier, and ever since then Tetsurou had been ensnared in their exchange.

Oikawa was many things: he was a great speaker when he wanted to be, and a complete dork just a second later. It was amusing to watch him alter between the two, Tetsurou smirked into his cup of beer. They were at a college party, where Tetsurou came with his boyfriend to celebrate his team's advancement to the national league. It was only ten minutes in when Shouyou spotted some friends and with a hasty kiss to Tetsurou's cheek ran off to them, leaving Tetsurou to find his own amusement. He didn't really mind, smiling fondly at the mop of orange locks disappearing in the crowd.

And now, hours later, he was so engrossed with Oikawa, he didn't even notice the flow of time anymore. He did notice the other's attempts at flirting, though. They could have been called smooth, but to Tetsurou who was so used to saying all these lines himself, it was quite funny.

"So, Kuroo-chan," Oikawa's voice had a lilt to it that made the smirk on Tetsurou's lips twitch. "You mentioned going to another university, so I have to wonder... What are you doing here? Party crashing?"

Deep brown eyes gleamed mischievously as a smirk mirroring Tetsurou's own quirked the corner of Oikawa's mouth. Before he answered, Tetsurou took a sip of his drink. He could feel a slight buzz of the alcohol in his veins and his blood happily thrummed in his head, warm and lazy.

"Ah, you see," he slowly answered. "My boyfriend dragged me here to celebrate his win and then just..." Tetsurou made a vague gesture with his cup.

"My, how horrible." Oikawa's eyes twinkled, telling Tetsurou exactly how horrible the other thought it was. He snorted. "Good thing you have me to entertain you."

Oikawa reached over, his hand resting on Tetsurou's biceps, warm and inviting. Except that Tetsurou had no intention to ever accept that invitation. He subtly shrugged Oikawa's hand off.

"What would I do without you, my saviour." He rolled his eyes at the other, Oikawa's laughter a bit too loud, a bit too obvious.

It was then, when Tetsurou felt another hand on him, running over his side and resting at the small of his back, the heel pressing into his spine. It couldn't have been Oikawa, Tetsurou could see both his hands and the man's brown eyes widened in surprise, for once clear and honest. Tetsurou looked to the side and immediately a small smile broke out on his face.

Slightly narrowed, amber eyes were glaring up at him, the hand on his back clutching at the material of his shirt forcefully. The bright orange hair was messy, but it matched the stormy pout on Shouyou's face perfectly. Oikawa long since forgotten, Tetsurou felt a ridiculous urge to just lean in a kiss Shouyou's pursed lips.

"Hey, babe," he purred, stifling a chuckle. He never really used such endearments, but at this time, with all the alcohol in his system, he didn't really care. It fit.

"Let's go home," Shouyou said, his hand tugging slightly on Tetsurou's shirt.

He wasn't looking at Oikawa at all, Tetsurou noticed, as if he was avoiding him for some reason. Oikawa had none of it, though.

"Shou-chan, why so quick to go? Me and Kuroo-chan have been having so much fun together," he crooned, slinging an arm around Shouyou's stiff shoulders.

"Really now," Shouyou glared at Oikawa and as Tetsurou watched, he climbed to his toes and pulled his senpai closer to whisper something into his ear.

Tetsurou couldn't hear a word, but he could see Oikawa's face – paling fast, mouth parted but breathing hitching in his throat, eyes wide with something that Tetsurou could only describe as fear. And by the harsh gleam in Shouyou's amber eyes, which he caught when his boyfriend stepped back, he knew he was right. A flash of pity passed through Tetsurou's heart, but it was quickly stifled when Shouyou turned back to him, face serious and so unlike him.

"Let's go," he repeated, taking Tetsurou's hand and pulling him along.

This time Oikawa didn't try to stop them.

Shouyou held his hand in a tight grip as they left the house and walked the streets to a bus stop. Only there did he let go. The night breeze felt like heaven on Tetsurou's heated skin, but his focus was on the tense form of his boyfriend. He was in such a good mood when they arrived at the party that Tetsurou couldn't help but wonder what happened to make him this upset. Shouyou always spoke about Oikawa's sneaky and deviant nature, but he had never been this extreme with his senpai. Whatever happened must have been serious...

Coming closer, he placed a hand at the back of Shouyou's neck, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin softly. Shouyou's back stiffened even more under his touch, making Tetsurou frown a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning Shouyou towards himself to look him straight in the eye.

"Nothing," Shouyou replied, his head turned away.

"How is this nothing?" Tetsurou gently touched his jaw, his fingers gliding on the skin and reluctantly, Shouyou rose his head up to meet his gaze. "Tell me what's wrong."

He could see the battle of emotions deep within the amber eyes: anger against exasperation; disgust against irritation; dark satisfaction against insecurity and fear. Tetsurou watched in silence, waiting for Shouyou's move.

Finally, Shouyou mumbled something under his breath, too quiet for Tetsurou to hear anything except the initial "Oikawa."

"I didn't quite catch that," he said with a smile, half apologetic, half encouraging.

Shouyou sighed, his eyes fleeing away from Tetsurou's. "I said Oikawa looked far too comfortable around you," he repeated.

Tetsurou blinked. Comfortable? He couldn't mean–

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

He couldn't grasp the concept. He loved Shouyou with all his heart. And Shouyou knew it, Tetsurou always made sure he knew it. And yet, all the signs were there. The way Shouyou clutched at his shirt, talked to Oikawa, possibly threatened him, and then dragged Tetsurou out of the party. He was jealous.

Tetsurou incredulously stared at Shouyou scowling face.

"I saw how you two talked. I–" Shouyou paused for a breath before continuing. "I've never seen you smirk so much," he admitted, still refusing to look at Tetsurou. "I just..."

"Gods, you are an idiot Shouyou," Tetsurou said, a soft tone of exasperation to his voice. This finally got Shouyou to look him in the eye. "Don't I tell you how much I love you every morning?"

Shouyou opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't let him.

"And don't I kiss you hello and goodbye every single time I see you?" he pressed on. He cradled Shouyou's face in his hands, thumbs sliding down the corners of Shouyou's mouth. "Don't I tell you, day by day, how much you mean to me? How I want to always be by your side? How much I love waking up next to you and falling asleep with you in my arms?"

Shouyou's eyes closed and Tetsurou could see his lips trembling. He wanted gather him in his arms and kiss him, promise that he loved him, still and forever. But he continued talking, touching their foreheads together.

"There is no one else I will ever want, but you, Shouyou," he whispered. "Only you. _Always_ you. No other."

He was planning on closing the distance between them and stealing a kiss, but Shouyou beat him to it. He grasped Tetsurou's wrists and leaned into him, pressing their lips together in desperate need. Tetsurou could feel him tremble and he pulled him into his arms, returning the kiss. It was slow and full of fragile emotions, but also very needy. Tetsurou, however, had no problems with giving Shouyou everything he needed. All that was his had already belonged to Shouyou long before this moment.

They parted, Tetsurou smiling at the light returning to Shouyou's amber eyes.

"I'm sorry," Shouyou whispered.

"It's okay, babe." Tetsurou's good mood was returning fast, and he chuckled at the way Shouyou scrunched up his nose at the endearment. He kissed the tip of it and then stole one more kiss from Shouyou's lips. "I love you. Always."

Shouyou's breath fanned over his wet lips. Tetsurou could see the red creeping up on Shouyou's cheeks. He smiled, light-hearted and affectionate, and this time Shouyou smiled back.

"I love you, too, Tetsurou," he replied. "Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels a bit off to be writing hq again since I spent the last month on miyusawas only, but I gotta get myself back into shape before oihina week so here's a smol thing ;3 comments always welcome and appreciated!


	25. Long after you're gone - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to break up?" he croaked, sweaty palms clenching into fists and nails biting into palms to take his mind off the pain in his heart.  
> The silence rang in Tetsurou's ears. He hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/132779923702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) tumblr writing meme  
> prompt 32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> requested by [bitch-slapped-myself](http://bitch-slapped-myself.tumblr.com/), enjoy becca~

He was avoiding him. Tetsurou was sure of it. The university campus was small enough and he had learned Shouyou's schedule by heart during the weeks they'd been dating to tell the difference. Shouyou was most definitely avoiding him. But what was even worse: he couldn't even ask why, what he'd done wrong to cause this, all because _Shouyou was avoiding him_. And by day Tetsurou was growing more and more frustrated by it.

But no more. Today was the day he had to get his answers. One way or another.

He skipped one of his lectures to wait in front of Shouyou's classroom just to make sure he didn't miss him. When the chairs behind the double-winged door started screeching on the floor and first people spilled out of the room, Tetsurou felt his heart ram against his ribcage. Finally, after days of worrying, he'll see Shouyou. He'll talk to him, touch him...

His breathing quickened as his eyes scanned the crowd of students. And then he spotted him: the messy orange hair that Tetsurou loved running his fingers through; the bright amber eyes that sparkled with a myriad of emotions and lighted up with every smile; the lips, plump and soft, so pliant, Tetsurou could honestly say he was addicted to the feel of them under his own; and the cheeks flushed with excitement, face alight as Shouyou animatedly talked to his companion. Tetsurou's heart gave a pang, longing, hurt, and desire all meshed together.

But it was no time for heartache. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards Shouyou. Amber eyes widened frantically when the other spotted him, but Tetsurou didn't give him a chance to run away.

"You're coming with me," he said and that was that.

He grabbed Shouyou by the hand and pulled him along, not even stopping to excuse them. Shouyou went with it, although reluctantly. In silence, they entered the library, heading off to the most far away corner where no one would disturb them and then, only then, Tetsurou turned to Shouyou, their hands slipping out of each other's. They didn't lock gazes, Shouyou was clearly avoiding eye contact. Tetsurou grimaced at the mournful thump of his heart, but pushed the hurt away to focus on what he came to say.

"I don't know what happened," he started, voice slightly shaky, so he stopped for a breath and continued in a more controlled, but still hushed tone. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He noticed how Shouyou flinched at the last question, and his hand automatically went to touch his shoulder. "If I did, I'm sorry. But how can I know when you won't even talk to me? Shouyou, please," he begged.

The other was silent, though, his small frame trembling visibly under Tetsurou's hand. Tetsurou's heart was ripping apart. What was this all about? What could be so bad that Shouyou couldn't even stand to look at him anymore? His own lips trembled when he spoke next.

"I thought we were doing fine," his voice cracked and he backed his hand away from Shouyou, taking his eyes off of him as well. He couldn't look at him anymore. It was too painful. "Weren't we... happy?"

Tetsurou was hurt. There was a headache crawling up his skull uncomfortably and his chest and throat felt too tight, overflowing with emotions. Even his eyes were itchy and hot, but he refused to cry so he blinked back the tears forcefully. It was all just too much.

He was in love with Shouyou. He realized it just a few days before all of this had started. But as he waited for the right time to confess, he missed his chance. The only one he would ever get, it seemed.

Shouyou was still silent, his head bowed down so that Tetsurou couldn't see his expression. Tetsurou swallowed harshly, words that he didn't even wanted to speak getting stuck in his throat. Instead, he gave in to the heavy heartbeat filling his chest.

"Do you want to break up?" he croaked, sweaty palms clenching into fists and nails biting into palms to take his mind off the pain in his heart.

The silence rang in Tetsurou's ears. He hated it. He shouldn't have picked the library for this conversation, he couldn't even scream out his frustration. He waited for a minute, but when no answer came, his heart was crushed. Once again.

He swiped a hand over his face, letting himself dry sob just once, before he heaved a heavy breath. He spared one glance at Shouyou's small form, because it hurt too much to look at him for longer.

"So be it," he said, a harsh tone painting his voice.

Tetsurou moved around the other, planning to leave before he could break in front of him, but a tiny hand clutched at his arm desperately. He turned to Shouyou and for the first time since they entered the library he could clearly see his face – blotches of red on his wet cheeks, tears still spilling from his eyes; eyes that were a dull brown instead of shining amber, shackled with fear and helplessness.

Tetsurou believed that his heart couldn't hurt any more, but he was clearly wrong.

"I'm sorry," Shouyou breathed, his voice coming out choked like a sob. "I-I'm so s-sorry... I–"

The hand holding onto Tetsurou was trembling hard, and he covered it with his own. "About what?"

He hadn't decided yet whether to push Shouyou's hand away or to hold it in his own. He watched how Shouyou grimaced, how his face contorted in pain, and he could feel it echo in his own chest.

"I–" Shouyou choked on the next word. "I'm scared..."

"Of what? Me?" It hurt to even ask, but if that was the case...

The wild shock in Shouyou's eyes caught Tetsurou by surprise. "Of course not!"

The denial was so honest, Shouyou's voice so purely offended that Tetsurou could even think like that, that he had to believe him. Tetsurou turned fully to him, taking his hand and reaching out to grasp the other one as well. He squeezed them both lightly.

"Then what is it? What are you scared of?" he prodded, expecting Shouyou to run like he had for the past few days. To his relief, he didn't.

Darkened brown eyes looked straight into Tetsurou's and a broken whisper reached his ears:

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Tetsurou's mind shut down.

...I'm in love with you...

...in love with...

_...love..._

His heart skipped a beat and his breathing stopped for a moment as the full weight of what Shouyou just said registered in his brain. Tetsurou couldn't help himself, he laughed quietly – a little hysterical and a whole lot relieved.

Shouyou was now frowning at him, and he could see how bad it must have looked, but he just shrugged it off. He leaned in and pulling Shouyou close, kissed him like he had wanted to do for the past few days. Slowly, but passionately, channelling all of his love through that single kiss... which Shouyou returned equally. When they broke apart, Tetsurou's face was split in a grin.

"I love you, too," he said, touching their foreheads together and watching how Shouyou's eyes widened, the shadows around them slowly dissipating. "And whatever it is you're scared of, we'll deal with it together." He softly stroked Shouyou's cheeks with his thumbs. "So don't ever run away from me like that again, okay?"

He could see the exact moment Shouyou's eyes glistened with unshed tears and once they did, the darkness was broken. Amber shone through brilliantly and Tetsurou's breath got stuck in his throat when the warm fire of love lighted it up into gold.

"I'll try," Shouyou promised.

Tetsurou smiled before leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips in another kiss.

It was good enough. He could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk it seems somehow similar to the last fic *rolls around* I'm feeling repetitive that's not good... ugH


	26. Until the levee on my heart breaks - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news hit him like a truck.   
> The mug of fresh tea he had just brewed slipped out of his suddenly numb fingers and crashed on the floor. Glass splinters and boiling liquid splattered over his bare feet, but he didn't even feel it. His eyes were trained on the TV, wide and unfocused, as he watched the pictures and videos of a derailed train be shown over and over again. Small letters sped along the bottom of the screen and for a while Shouyou had trouble catching up with them.   
> _Train to Miyagi runs out of track after break failure. 23 dead, 87 wounded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/132779923702/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) tumblr writing meme  
> prompt 29: “I thought you were dead.”
> 
> WARNING: ASSUMED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

The news hit him like a truck.

The mug of fresh tea he had just brewed slipped out of his suddenly numb fingers and crashed on the floor. Glass splinters and boiling liquid splattered over his bare feet, but he didn't even feel it. His eyes were trained on the TV, wide and unfocused, as he watched the pictures and videos of a derailed train be shown over and over again. Small letters sped along the bottom of the screen and for a while Shouyou had trouble catching up with them.

_Train to Miyagi runs out of track after break failure. 23 dead, 87 wounded._

Seconds ticked by and his heart hammered against his ribcage, so powerful it paralyzed him.

That train... It was _the_ train. The one his boyfriend was supposed to take.

As suddenly as it hit him, he unfroze from his shock, and grabbed his phone with frantic, trembling fingers to called the number he had long since engraved in his heart. He expected to hear the signal of the connecting line, hoped to be greeted with a cheerful 'what's up, babe?', begged every deity for everything to be alright, for _him_ to be alright...

But the line was deaf until it jumped straight to voicemail, and Shouyou's heart stopped.

He didn't want to believe it.

He couldn't believe it.

The long beep signalling the start of the recording startled a choked, shaky breath out of him.

"Tetsu..." his eyes squeezed shut, knuckles whitening on the phone as his grip tightened in pure desperation. "Please be safe..."

He couldn't talk more, his throat constricting with too many emotions at once: fear, denial, heartache, shock. He was so shaken, he didn't even notice when the voicemail beeped the end of the recording and his call was disconnected. He was hot and cold just a second later, his palms becoming sweaty and slippery, but at the same time freezingly numb. It felt like a fever and frostbite combined, but a thousand times worse.

He shivered and his stomach knotted, making him nauseous. He breathed through his mouth, swallowing the bile that was rising up his throat, and looked back at the TV. There was a number for an emergency hotline for those who knew someone on the train and Shouyou's fingers shook as he typed it into his phone. Before he could hit the call button, though, the lock on the front door of his flat chunked and the door opened. Shouyou's heart stopped for just a moment and then he was moving, phone slipping out of his hand, forgotten.

He rushed out of the living room, but once he reached the hall, he stopped, rooted in place. His hand flew up to cover his mouth as a muffled sob broke past his lips. He slumped against the nearby wall, eyes misty and heart throbbing in his chest. The relief that all of a sudden hit his body was so strong that his knees gave up under him and he crumbled to the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't even make a move to stop them. Frankly, he wasn't even sure he could, if he wanted to.

And then warm, and _alive_ , hands were touching his shoulders, a worried voice, one that Shouyou had prayed to hear again, asked:

"Shouyou? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He slowly raised his head, face blotched red from crying and eyes blurry with fresh tears, but the person in front of him was unmistakably–

"Tetsu–"

He choked on whatever it was he wanted to say and with a loud wail, he threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Tetsurou caught him, surprise and concern warring on his face, but he pulled Shouyou close to his chest, hugging him protectively. And Shouyou clung to him desperately, his tears staining Tetsurou's shirt and wetting his neck.

"I–" Shouyou sobbed, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. "I thought you were d-dead."

A gentle hand rubbed soothing circles into the small of his back while Tetsurou pressed a soft kiss to the side of Shouyou's head, his breathing calm and soothing to Shouyou's ears.

"I took the early train and my phone died, so I couldn't call," Tetsurou whispered, hugging him closer. "I should have let you know, I'm so sorry."

Shouyou shivered in his arms, trying to get his hysterical sobbing under control. A monstrous headache was building behind his eyes and his chest was so tight, he had trouble breathing. The burns on his feet were finally starting to sting, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing except the man he was curled up against.

"G-god, I'm so glad you're o-okay," he breathed out, pushing his face further into Tetsurou's neck. "I was so scared, so–"

He paused, trembling as his heart gave a painful pang. It was soothed quickly with a steady beat of Tetsurou's own, though, as the man ran his fingers through Shouyou's hair. Shouyou closed his eyes, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and taking a calming breath to rein in his emotions.

Everything was okay now.

Tetsurou was safe.

Shouyou smiled a small tired smile when warm lips pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," Tetsurou said quietly, his hand running down Shouyou's back calmingly.

Shouyou only hummed. "As long as you're okay, I'll be fine," he replied, nuzzling his face into the juncture of Tetsurou's neck.

He took a deep breath and enveloped in Tetrurou's smell and the warmth of his arms, with the lively beat of his healthy heart underneath his palm, Shouyou let himself relax.

Everything was alright now.

Tetsurou was alive.

They both were: alive, alright... _safe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE HEARTACHE BUT TRUST ME IT HURT ME AS MUCH AS YALL IF NOT MORE ;A;


	27. Not as planned - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have you done?"  
> Tetsurou's heart stopped, his breath whooshing out of his lungs as his eyes widened in barely contained panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S KUROO'S BDAY YALL~~ HAPPY 11/17~~  
> also dedicated to [johanna](http://cutiepiehinata.tumblr.com/) bc she's the most precious thing ever and this fic was written on her request *sends smooches*

"What have you done?"

Tetsurou's heart stopped, his breath whooshing out of his lungs as his eyes widened in barely contained panic. For a while, he stood frozen in the entrance to the kitchen, staring at all the blood on the counter and the droplets still trickling down Shouyou's wrist. The sudden fear that gripped him right by the throat lasted only a second or two, and then his heart jumpstarted, hammering painfully against his ribcage in a pressing urge to _move_. He dropped his bag to the floor without a care and rushed behind the counter, hands reaching out frantically to grasp his boyfriend's wrist.

"What happened?" he asked again, voice coming a little shaky through his clenched with worry throat.

His fingers trembled slightly as he turned the other's hand around to inspect the deep cut running across the length of the palm. Blood gushed out freely and the sight made Tetsurou's stomach clench uncomfortably. He was never queasy about blood, but this... He never wanted to see the person he loved with blood anywhere on them. Thankfully, the wound wasn't deep enough to require stitching. Tetsurou breathed out in relief, his own racing pulse coming off its wild pace.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much," Shouyou said and Tetsurou turned his head to look at him incredulously. Amber eyes glistened and skipped to the side, avoiding his gaze. "Okay, it hurts like hell," he admitted quietly.

"You're a dumbass, Shouyou," Tetsurou chided as if the man before him was a child. He let go of his hand and quickly made his way to the cabinet where they kept the first aid kit. He pulled it out and took Shouyou by his other hand to sit him on one of the barstools on the other side of the kitchen counter. He began cleaning the wound, eyes flicking up to Shouyou's from time to time. "So what happened? How did you even do this?"

Shouyou was quiet for a while, his cheeks colouring with a dust of pink blush. He was still avoiding Tetsurou's eyes. He mumbled something under his breath, too quiet for Tetsurou to hear.

"What was that?" Tetsurou asked, pulling out gauze and bandages from the kit.

Shouyou sighed, the hand in Tetsurou's grasp twitching a bit when the wound was sprayed with disinfectant. He hissed at the sting and then his eyes briefly caught Tetsurou's and he could no longer keep silent. Scratching at the back of his head, Shouyou smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I wanted to make you dinner," he admitted. "Obviously, it didn't go as planned..."

The smile turned into a tiny pout and Shouyou's forehead marred, brows knit together, cheeks slightly puffed out, as if he still couldn't understand what went wrong. It would be adorable, if not for the gash on his palm that Tetsurou was now carefully wrapping up. He finished before looking at Shouyou again.

"It's sweet of you," he said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "But please leave the cooking to me, hmm?" He raised Shouyou's injured hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the top of the bandage. "Seeing you hurt doesn't make me happy at all."

"Me neither, trust me." The pout on Shouyou's face was more prominent now, and after the earlier panic, Tetsurou found himself reaching over to stroke one warm cheek. "I just wanted to do something special for you..." Shouyou confessed, his voice barely a whisper as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into Tetsurou's hand.

"You can always do something different, it doesn't have to be cooking," Tetsurou said warmly, stepping a bit closer and cradling Shouyou's face in both his hands before he leaned in for a chaste, lingering kiss. Just lips brushing against lips, slanting together in a perfect way that they have practiced throughout the years, moulding into one as if they were never separated to begin with. When they pulled apart Shouyou's amber eyes gazed lovingly into Tetsurou's own while they both calmed their racing hearts. "Promise me you'll never try to cook without me around."

He could see the protest stirring in the suddenly darkening amber eyes and Shouyou's mouth was already opening, but Tetsurou quickly pressed another kiss to Shouyou's plum, reddened lips to hush down the argument before it even started.

"Promise me, Shouyou," he pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurt just for my sake. We can cook together if you want," Tetsurou proposed instead.

Shouyou's eyes brightened again, a smile forming on his face. "Really? Do you mean it?"

Tetsurou smiled, affectionate and gentle. "Yeah."

Shouyou leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth and before Tetsurou could react, he was slipping out of his arms, off the stool, and behind the counter, talking animatedly all the while.

"That's great! I just found this recipe and it's really amazing and I want to try–"

He continued rambling, listing off ingredients and pointing to stuff he had already prepared and the rest that still needed to be done, eyes alight and face smiling. Watching him, Tetsurou couldn't help himself – he chuckled, chest warm with love for this dumb guy who had just cut his hand open because he wanted to cook for him.

Shouyou's attention returned back to him at the sound of his laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tetsurou answered, shaking his head with a smile still lingering on his face. He shrugged off his jacket and rounded the counter, rolling up his sleeves. Standing next to Shouyou, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you," he said, watching with delight as pink crept over Shouyou's cheeks again.

But the other only smiled back at him, standing on his tiptoes and returning the kiss. "I love you, too, Tetsurou."

Together they turned to the work table.

"So where do we start?" Tetsurou asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not the bday fic u'd expect but I love it ♥ I hope u do too~


	28. Put a fever inside me - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I know," Oikawa started, his fingers trailing up Hajime's chest. His voice was low and whispery, and Hajime cursed the part of him that allowed him to be so easily seduced. "You like my glasses, don't you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa finished triumphantly, and Hajime felt like it was the perfect moment to headbutt him. Or kiss him, he couldn't decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [xin](http://bbxn.tumblr.com/) bc I promised her iwaoi smut for her bday which was ages ago *sweats* still, hope u like it, happy v late bday xin~
> 
> AND BC MEGANE OIKAWA IS A THING NOW (GOD FUCKING BLESS FURUDATE FOR CH185) PLS ENJOY THIS SIN THAT I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD

"Iwa– _aahhh_..."

A shiver ran down his back at the throaty moan that broke past Oikawa's lips. Hajime's hips stuttered, his fingers slipping on the sweaty skin of Oikawa's thighs, but he didn't let himself get lost no matter how much he wanted to just let himself sink into Oikawa's overbearing warmth and let his thoughts melt to leave only lust.

But not yet. It wasn't the time yet...

Pulling one of his hands from Oikawa's feverishly hot skin, he trailed his fingers up the strong jaw. Oikawa angled his face towards his hand, vulnerably, almost unconsciously, and Hajime hesitated for just a moment. Oikawa looked so beautiful right now, so _owned_. Gone was the smirking facade, the fake pouts and teasing remarks. Instead, Oikawa's plump lips were opened in a gasp, still swollen and red from when Hajime's own pressed against them in a heavy kiss. Oikawa's eyes were scrunched shut in pleasure, with only glimmers of brown peeking up at Hajime from behind the large frames of his glasses that were now sitting crookedly at the top of his nose. Oikawa's cheeks were flushed red, the colour spreading across his nose and up to his ears, and Hajime's heart would tremble at how cute he looked if not for the flecks of dried cum spread over the skin of Oikawa's face. His glasses were stained, his cheeks and nose, too. And in all of it, with Hajime's cum on his face and his dick in his ass, panting and moaning beneath him, Oikawa still managed to look beautiful. Hajime hated him for it. Just a little bit.

He reached out to smear a wisp of white from the corner of Oikawa's mouth, his thumb sliding easily on the wet lips. Oikawa's head lolled to the side, his tongue flicking out to catch Hajime's fingers, and Hajime could do nothing to stop it. Plump lips closed around his thumb, sucking on it, hot tongue swirling around it expertly. Even like this, pinned to the mattress, getting fucked deep and steady, with pleasure thrumming in his veins and ecstasy curling his toes, Oikawa could still up the game. He could still rile Hajime up, make his blood boil and skin itch to feel more, to get deeper, to lose himself in everything that was Oikawa...

Hajime could feel his dick twitch as the tight walls clamped around him teasingly and his memory returned to only moments ago when he was engulfed in the heat of Oikawa's mouth, as that same treacherous tongue made him come undone. He closed his eyes briefly at the vivid memory of how he spilled himself all over that sinful face, of how Oikawa's eyes closed as streaks of Hajime's milky cum hit his cheeks and glasses, of how his red, abused lips pursed together in a pout... Hajime shivered uncontrollably, his hips frantically seeking Oikawa's warmth and pushing in deeper, faster, harder.

A sultry moan made Hajime's concentration sharpen and his focus return to the guy before him, just as Oikawa released his thumb when Hajime hit the right spot inside him. Hajime felt his chest tighten when Oikawa's mouth opened in a voiceless scream, his back rising off the sheets, head thrown back and throat angled in a perfect arch. Even like this, Oikawa was so beautiful, always so beautiful...

The frames bit into Hajime's cheek when he dived down to capture Oikawa's moans with his lips, their tongues curling together with a desperate need to mould into one. Hajime's nose smeared some of the cum on Oikawa's cheek, but he didn't mind. It was just a proof of how _his_ Oikawa was, of how much he belonged to him, of how this beauty was his and his only... Warmth spilled over his heart at the thought and he let his hand rest on the side of Oikawa's neck, softly stroking the reddened marks his lips and teeth had already left there before.

"I-Iwa-chan..." Oikawa gasped against Hajime's lips, his hips meeting Hajime's thrusts faster.

It was hard to focus on anything else except the sinful slap of skin against skin, the way the sweat made them glide against each other and the heat pooling low in Hajime's abdomen, urging him to plunge deeper and deeper with each thrust. He gave himself over to the fast rhythm, Oikawa's moans rising in volume and urging him on. He felt the nails bite into his forearms sharply when Oikawa reached out to him in a desperate need to hold onto something, but he welcomed the pain – it only made the hot coils inside him tighten.

And then with one more push and a soft cry that made Oikawa's head trash back in a fit of passion, Hajime felt the walls around him clamp as Oikawa came, painting his stomach with cum like Hajime had done before with his face. Hajime followed him soon after, his back bowing until he could press his mouth into Oikawa's collar to muffle the powerful groan that wrecked through his body while he spilled himself between Oikawa's thighs.

They stayed like that for a moment, both panting and blinking back the black dots from their eyes, unable to move. When Hajime's arms started to quiver under his weight, he pulled back, rolling off of Oikawa and letting himself fall listlessly next to him.

"What's gotten into you today, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked when his breathing finally evened out, his voice still raspy from the previous abuse. "You seemed more excited than usual."

Hajime only spared him a look, eyes unwillingly travelling up to the glasses that still sat askew on Oikawa's nose. He shrugged with one shoulder in response.

"If you're fishing for compliments, you're not gonna get any," he said, resting his head on the pillow more comfortably and releasing a satisfied sigh.

Oikawa only hummed before the bed dipped slightly as he turned to the side. Hajime felt a warm hand crawl up his stomach just as Oikawa's face came into view. He was smiling, a slight curl of a teasing smirk around the corner of his mouth, and with his messed up hair and cum-covered cheeks he looked absolutely ridiculous. And a bit hot, too. Hajime wished his rising blush away.

"Oh, I know," Oikawa started, his fingers trailing up Hajime's chest. His voice was low and whispery, and Hajime cursed the part of him that allowed him to be so easily seduced. "You like my glasses, don't you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa finished triumphantly, and Hajime felt like it was the perfect moment to headbutt him. Or kiss him, he couldn't decide.

He snorted, turning his head away from the mischievously gleaming brown eyes. The tips of his ears stung as they reddened and hearing Oikawa's quiet laughter, Hajime knew he had noticed. Scowling, he sent Oikawa a glare.

"So what if I do?"

The smirk on Oikawa's face softened into something that for just a moment took Hajime's breath away. Before he could think more on it, Oikawa was leaning close, his lips pressing against Hajime's, close enough to kiss, but still holding back.

"Nothing," Oikawa replied, eyes a gentle brown. "Thank you."

And before Hajime's throat could close up completely at the strange tenderness in Oikawa's voice, their lips joined in a languid kiss, one that spoke more of their true feelings than any words ever could. Cupping the side of Oikawa's face, Hajime returned the kiss just as slow, just as soft, feeling the slight tremble of Oikawa's lips on his own. His fragile heartbeat pulsed underneath the palm of Oikawa's hand and when he gazed into Oikawa's warm eyes after they parted, Hajime no longer felt afraid to say it.

"You're beautiful, glasses or no glasses."

It was just a moment, but Hajime could see the widening eyes and the rising pink blush, so clear on Oikawa's expressive face. And then Oikawa ducked his head into Hajime's shoulder, hiding his flushed face from view and making Hajime chuckle gently.

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, but there was no heat behind his words, except the red of his blush creeping down his neck.

"Yeah, yeah," Hajime agreed, threading his fingers through Oikawa's brown locks as he looked up at the ceiling with a smile. "Love you, too, nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sin right without fluff, you should know this by now ;3 but UFDDSDRKGUYHBJCKC MEGANE OIKAWA I AM FUCKING SLAIN SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE


	29. Merry Christmas - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tetsu," Shouyou whined, his face morphing into a mix of exasperation and pouting which looked absolutely endearing on him. "It's _Christmas_." He squeezed Tetsurou's hands lightly. "Don't leave me alone today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is but I felt in the mood so here is some kurohina 'not so disgustingly christmasy' fluff lol  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS

"Tetsu?"

The slurred with sleep voice from behind startled Tetsurou out of focus and he turned away from his bright laptop screen to look at the dishevelled form of his boyfriend. Shouyou was standing in the door to the living room, looking cute with droopy eyes and messy hair, one of his hands across his face to hide a yawn. He failed miserably, though, because Tetsurou could still see through the cracks between his fingers and it was difficult to hold in his chuckle of amusement.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, voice slightly roughened from hours of not speaking.

Tetsurou took off his reading glasses, rubbing briefly at his tired eyes. He had been working on this new difficult case right before Christmas and even now, when he was on his well deserved break, he couldn't get it off his mind. The papers scattered all around the small coffee table were proof enough.

"Are you almost done?" His question went unanswered and Tetsurou sighed, glancing at his laptop. "It's 3AM."

"Almost," he lied. He was nowhere near done. And Shouyou could see through his lie expertly.

Bare feet tapped on the wooden floorboards as Shouyou made his way around the couch. He was wearing one of Tetsurou's t-shirts, the sleeves long enough to cover his elbows, the bottom reaching down mid-thigh. He looked like a small child and it made Tetsurou's lips curl in a smile, tiny but affectionate. The shirt slipped off one of Shouyou's shoulders when he bent down to close Tetsurou's laptop.

"What are you doing? I have to finish this," Tetsurou protested immediately, reaching over to open it again, but Shouyou's hands caught his and held them oh so gently, that his heart swell.

"No," Shouyou said calmly. His eyes were still glazed over with sleep, but shining deep in them was that familiar hint of determination that throughout the years Tetsurou came to know and love. "You're going to bed. With me. Now."

"But Shou–"

"Tetsu," Shouyou whined, his face morphing into a mix of exasperation and pouting which looked absolutely endearing on him. "It's _Christmas_." He squeezed Tetsurou's hands lightly. "Don't leave me alone today..."

He didn't sound overly upset, but Tetsurou noticed the tinge of loneliness in Shouyou's brown eyes and his chest tightened a bit. This was never his intention. He never meant to make Shouyou feel like that...

He stood up quickly and pulled Shouyou into his arms, leaning down to kiss Shouyou's face all over, until Shouyou was giggling and playfully pushing him away, cheeks flushed and eyes bright in a smile. Tetsurou brought up one of Shouyou's hands to his lips, pressing a small kiss to his knuckles and smiling down at him warmly, his heart so much lighter.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go to bed."

And as they curled together beneath their sheets, Shouyou's head safely tucked under Tetsurou's chin, their bodies pressed together for warmth and their arms around each other, Tetsurou let his eyes close with a soft sigh. He needed this, this tiny creature in his arms, so warm and lovely and bright, to remind him that there were other things that were just as much, if not more, important in life than work. So in thanks, feeling light and grateful, he pressed his lips to the top of Shouyou's head.

"You're welcome," he heard Shouyou's small whisper and felt him smile against his chest, making Tetsurou's throat tighten in an overbearing bout of affection.

He smiled into Shouyou's hair, breathing in the scent of home: the Christmas spices, sheet softener, the slight chill in the winter air and Shouyou, sweet and smelling of tangerines that he had eaten for dessert.

_Merry Christmas_ , Tetsurou thought to himself, and soon fell asleep – happy and warm, with the love of his life safely curled against his side.


	30. Happy New Year - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was way past 6am on New Year's Eve and Shouyou was walking down the empty streets, his fingers curled into fists in his too big mittens, his cheeks cold-bitten red and already numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the lovely [tyncly](http://tyncly.tumblr.com/) who made a gorgeous banner for my follow forever, so here is some new years fluff for you in exchange bby~ *sends smooches* hope you enjoy~

It was way past 6am on New Year's Eve and Shouyou was walking down the empty streets, his fingers curled into fists in his too big mittens, his cheeks cold-bitten red and already numb. He was slowly starting to lose feeling in his legs too, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to care. The world was beautiful like this: quiet, oh so quiet, while the dark skies spoke of all the terrible things that could happen to a person wandering the night alone. There was a weird kind of thrill in his veins as he passed a dark alley after dark alley, keeping to the brightly lit streets. Shouyou didn't know why he was out there, but he felt like that night it was the place to be. Not home with loud music and cheerful people, drinking and laughing, but right there – on the empty, cold streets in the dim yellow lights of the streetlamps. It felt right, exhilarating, freeing. And that was exactly what Shouyou needed this year.

The snow started falling, tiny little petals that disappeared before they even touched the ground. It was a shame there was no white cover on the ground, but that had its own charm too, Shouyou guessed. The snowflakes whirled in the air, like tiny diamonds, glistening in the streetlights and the leftover Christmas ornaments that weren't taken down yet from the shop displays. A lone car passed here and there, the buzz of the engine unnerving in the deafening silence, but overall the city was still. Not even the last marauders from the still ongoing parties bothered Shouyou with their presence.

He loved it. This quiet, this peace, this night.

He stopped in the middle of the street, spread his hands to the sides as far as he could and tilting his head back, sighed at the sky. Warm puffs of his breath climbed up and disappeared in the dark, just like all his worries seemed to have been cleansed from his body by the cold seeping into his clothes – slowly but steadily. He felt lighter than he had in days, all the Christmas hype made him exhausted in ways he hadn't even noticed before. A small smile sneaked onto his face.

Shouyou was about to close his eyes and take a deep breath of the frosty air when his phone vibrated in his pocket, breaking his relaxed stance. His arms dropped and he reluctantly pulled off one of his mittens. Cold brushed against his skin and he shivered, for the first time fully registering how low the temperature was. He quickly fished out his phone, which was still vibrating and flashing the caller's ID on the screen. Hesitating for just a moment, he picked up.

"Yes?"

He could hear the sound of breathing, slightly quicker and louder than it would normally be. Somewhere in the back there was music playing, too quiet to recognize the words, but the hum of it carried through. Shouyou closed his eyes.

"Where are you?" a voice from the other side questioned, curious, but with a hint of worry. "I stopped by your place, but–"

"I'm out," Shouyou interrupted. He didn't say anything else, though.

"Out where?" The worry was tangible now, and Shouyou only smiled warmly at it. "Shouyou?"

"The square," he answered calmingly. "You know, the one you can see from my kitchen window?"

A hum was the only acknowledgement. "I'll be there in five."

And before Shouyou could say that there was no need, that he could come back, the call disconnected. He laughed to himself quietly, the sound loud in the silence of the world around him. Pocketing the phone, he couldn't chase away a small smile. It always happened when Kuroo did those sweet, unexpected things that made Shouyou want to sigh in amused exasperation, but which also warmed up his chest with tender affection.

Shouyou shook his head lightly, a smile still on his face as he pulled on his mitten, shivering in relief from the cold. He heard steps behind him not long after and he looked over his shoulder, his grin widening at the familiar mop of unruly black hair. He waited for the other to get closer before he spoke up:

"Look how beautiful it is tonight," Shouyou said, turning around and spreading his hands.

"It's fucking freezing, Shouyou," Kuroo complained, coming to stand right behind him and kissing the side of his head as a hello, while his arms settled around Shouyou's shoulders.

"And that's exactly why," Shouyou pointed out.

They fell into comfortable silence, Kuroo's body shielding Shouyou from behind and making him sigh at the warmth that started seeping into him. He was usually pretty warm, even in winter, but having spent enough time in the cold night, even his natural warmth seemed to have disappeared, which made Kuroo irreplaceable.

"What are you even doing out?" Kuroo finally asked.

Shouyou wrinkled his nose. "The music was too loud, it was too hot, and people were getting too drunk and too annoying," he listed. "So I just came out to get some fresh air."

Kuroo moved his arms lower and wrapped them around Shouyou's waist, and it was so nice to just stand there in the middle of the empty square, in silence and cold and night, with only Kuroo pressing against his back. Shouyou closed his eyes and let his head rest against Kuroo's shoulder. His lips stretched in a small affectionate smile when Kuroo nuzzled their cheeks together, the warmth of it like a small electric shock against Shouyou's skin.

"Oh god," Kuroo whispered, arms squeezing Shouyou tighter. "How long have you been out here? You're freezing."

"I don't know," Shouyou shrugged carelessly. He didn't even feel the cold anymore, he was just numb. "Half an hour? An hour?" he guessed.

Shouyou didn't even finish speaking when Kuroo started pulling him back towards his apartment. With no resistance at all, Shouyou followed him, falling into step at Kuroo's side. Kuroo took one of Shouyou's hands and put it in his pocket, his fingers holding on tight. It was once again one of those things Kuroo did, those small things that spoke volumes of Kuroo's feeling, those small things that made Shouyou's heart skip in his chest. With a smile, Shouyou stepped closer to him, so close that he was huddled against Kuroo's side and they bumped into each other as they walked, but neither of them minded.

They finally stepped into Shouyou's apartment building, but before Shouyou could make it for the stairs, Kuroo pulled him back. In the small space between the front door that was still closing and the staircase leading up, Kuroo leaned down, taking Shouyou's cheeks into his gloved hands, and pressed his cold lips to Shouyou's. For a moment Shouyou didn't even feel it at all, his own lips were numb from the time he spent outside, frozen solid and unable to feel anything. But when Kuroo swiped his tongue over Shouyou's bottom lip, it was like white hot fire touching him and Shouyou gasped straight into Kuroo's mouth, making the man chuckle.

"Happy New Year," Kuroo said, his gold eyes bright and loving.

"Happy New Year," Shouyou replied softly, and this time when Kuroo leaned down he felt the chapped lips against his and smiled into the kiss.

A happy new year it will be, indeed.


	31. Let's play - TeruHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou was used to tall and handsome. He was used to smirks and narrowed, gleaming eyes. He was used to Oikawa's cheeky nature and Kuroo's smooth compliments. He was used to it all, and yet... He was in no way prepared for the storm that was Terushima Yuuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the [hq rare pair weekend ](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> day 1  
> prompt: wicked (v loosely lol)

Shouyou was used to tall and handsome. He was used to smirks and narrowed, gleaming eyes. He was used to Oikawa's cheeky nature and Kuroo's smooth compliments. He was used to it all, and yet... He was in no way prepared for the storm that was Terushima Yuuji.

They first met in Shouyou's first year, but he didn't put much weight behind that meeting. It was brief and not enough to pick his interest in the slightest. The match they played later was something Shouyou remembered more clearly, but even that, with time, got lost in the sea of different opponents he had to face back then. They hadn't played against each other in Shouyou's second year, Jouzenji lost before they could cross paths, and even though Shouyou was disappointed about it for a while, he had to switch gears and focus on the teams right before him.

And then they have never seen each other again. Or so Shouyou would've liked to say.

He had graduated high school, got into college with Kageyama, their partnership growing stronger than ever, and everything would've been perfect except... Oikawa was his senpai. Kuroo shared an apartment with Bokuto right across from the flat Shouyou was renting a room at. And by the time he started his second year at university, Shouyou was subjected to their antics long enough to develop a certain resistance to their teasing and smirks, and inappropriate sexual innuendos.

All of it, however, seemed to have disappeared that one afternoon, when right after his last class of the day he stopped by the nearby coffee shop, only to bump nose-first into Terushima Yuuji's hard, broad chest.

"Ah, sorry about that!" he exclaimed, rubbing his nose and looking up apologetically. "I wasn't looking where I was–"

"Huh," Terushima, whose name Shouyou remembered only after they parted ways, looked down at him, his mouth slightly opened in surprise. "Aren't you... wait, what was your name again?"

"It's Hinata," Shouyou said, cheeks a bit puffed in a tiny pout. It's not like he expected everyone to know his name, but the way he had always been underestimated in the past seemed to have left its mark. "Hinata Shouyou."

"Ahh, that's right." A grin appeared on Terushima's face and he took a sip from his to-go cup, eyes never leaving Shouyou's face. "Nice seeing you, Hinata."

The dark brown eyes slipped down the length of Shouyou's body and suddenly Shouyou felt bare before this tall, handsome guy. He was a lot like Kuroo and Oikawa, the same air of confidence and danger hanging heavily around him, but he also seemed a bit different. Somehow more... playful? Shouyou suppressed a shiver when Terushima's lips curled into a smirk that was only half that. The other half... Shouyou had no idea what it was, but all his senses screamed at him to run. And yet, god knows why, he stood still.

"Man, you clean up nice, small guy," Terushima said, his voice lowered appreciatively as he hummed deep in his throat. "Who could have thought back then that you'd grow into this."

It was true, he wasn't _that_ tiny anymore. He was right about 170cm, but he doubted Terushima was referring to that. After all, to tall people, 170 was basically the same as 160 – all it meant was _small_ and _cute_. He was about to bristle, but somehow the look in Terushima's eyes told him that his height wasn't exactly the issue the other was bringing up. And if that was not what he meant then... Shouyou blushed under the heavy gaze that roamed up and down his small frame.

"U-um..." he stuttered nervously, not really sure what to say next. "T-Thanks."

There was a moment of silence between them when Shouyou fought his suddenly wildly beating heart – why was it even beating so hard, it's not like it was the first time someone was flirting with him – but Terushima's gleaming eyes and that smirk, _that wicked smirk_ , they made it hard to focus.

"Are you still playing volleyball?" Terushima asked conversationally, taking another sip from his cup.

Surprised by the question, Shouyou raised his head. And he smiled. Volleyball always did that to him.

"Yeah! I'm on my university team!" he replied enthusiastically, never noticing the way Terushima's eyes widened, and then narrowed again, his smirk growing sharper. "Do you still play, too?"

Terushima nodded, a huge genuine grin replacing his smirk, "Yeah. Not as much as I did in high school, but it's still fun from time to time."

"We should play together some time then!" Shouyou would have been bouncing around if he was any younger. But he was older now, so instead he just pulled out some scratch of paper from his bag,  quickly scribbled down his number and offered it to Terushima. "Call me when you want to play? We can get some of the other's involved, too. I know Bokuto-san would love to play, and I don't even have to ask Kageyama, he's always itching to work overtime so..." he trailed off, shrugging. And then smiled again.

"Huh, sure, why not," Terushima agreed, a little dumbfounded, taking the note.

"Great!" Shouyou gave him another smile and a waved goodbye. "See you then!"

Before Terushima could reply, Shouyou had already run off. His heart was beating out of his chest and his cheeks coloured pink at his own boldness. He didn't dare look back, but if he had, he would have noticed the pensive look on Terushima's face turning into a wicked smirk as he tapped the edge of the note against his lips, his eyes gleaming darkly.

"Let's play..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually supposed to have a continuation of sorts but I got blocked after only writing 2 things for rare pair week and I just... gave up *sighs* maybe one day I'll continue this but today is not that day... still hope u liked it~


	32. Extraordinary you - OiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-Why?" he struggled out, swallowing a sob. "Why are you s-saying all this?"  
> "Isn't it obvious?" The gentle scolding in Oikawa's voice made Shouyou's heart pang against his ribcage. "Because I love you. All of you. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> day 2  
> prompt: scars

"You're so beautiful," Oikawa murmured against the soft skin behind Shouyou's ear, making him shiver uncontrollably.

Shouyou's eyes scrunched shut, lips pressed together tightly. His fingers clawed onto the flesh of Oikawa's back, nails biting into the perfect, pale skin, as the other left small kisses on Shouyou's neck, collarbone, shoulder... The compliments, breathy and hushed, caressed Shouyou's skin and he felt his throat close up at the intimacy. It was too much. His chest was clenching, heart thrumming, body screaming.

"So amazing," Oikawa whispered, kissing his throat. Shouyou swallowed heavily, uncomfortably.

He couldn't deal with that much attention. Not when Oikawa could catch every hitch in his heartbeat, hear every stutter of his breath, feel every twitch of his fingers. Shouyou was an open book before him, stripped bare of everything except his soul. His cheeks were flushed, skin itching where Oikawa's lips lingered, burning where his hands touched. Oikawa's words awoke something deep in his heart, something that made Shouyou's eyes grow hot, tightened his throat, left him breathless and afraid.

And he couldn't take much more of it.

When Oikawa loomed over him, his large body pinning Shouyou to the bed, their lips aligned together, Shouyou had to stop it. His chest hurt, hands trembled, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Oikawa's mouth opened to speak against Shouyou's, but he grabbed his cheeks before a word could roll off his tongue.

"Stop," Shouyou begged, desperation lacing his voice. "Don't say things like that. Please..."

A tear slid down his temple only to get lost in his messy hair. Oikawa's eyes, a molten chocolate brown, so warm and beautiful, widened in... panic? fear? concern? shock? Shouyou couldn't tell, couldn't see, because his own eyes glazed over, his lips trembling against Oikawa's. He forced himself to speak, though. He knew he had to explain, to make Oikawa _see_.

"I'm–" he stopped, choked by his own breath. "I'm not all... _that_." He ran his thumbs over Oikawa's cheekbones, blinking away the tears that stubbornly kept clinging to his eyelashes. "You're the amazing one. So beautiful, so incredible, so talented. I– I'm not..."

Oikawa was opening his mouth to say something, probably disagree, Shouyou could see it in the way his eyebrows knit together in a tiny frown. Before he could, though, Shouyou pressed their lips briefly together. He stole whatever Oikawa's argument was and smiled up at him sadly, apologetically, heartbreakingly honest and fragile.

"I'm awkward," Shouyou continued. "I'm loud and annoying. I'm short. I have freckles all over. And my hair, have you seen it?" he stopped for a moment only to tug at a lock of his orange hair. "How many Japanese have hair like that?" He took a breath, and... "It's not _normal_." _I'm not normal._

Silence was ringing in Shouyou's ears, his heartbeat loud and up in his throat. His vision was blurred with tears and he couldn't really make out Oikawa's expression. At least not until he spoke, voice soft and gentle.

"And you're perfect." It was as simple as that. And Oikawa said it. "You're perfect the way you are." Oikawa's hands took hold of Shouyou's wrists, placing a tender kiss to each palm. "You're perfect to me."

Shouyou's breath hitched, the hands Oikawa was holding trembled as did his whole body.

"I love your awkwardness." Oikawa pressed his lips to Shouyou's battered knuckles.

"I love your loudness and I never thought you were annoying." Shouyou knew he was lying, and Oikawa must have known it as well, because the smile he sent him was half-apologetic, but also filled with gentle warmth that melted the fear around Shouyou's heart.

"I love how small you are. And all of your freckles." To make his point, Oikawa leaned down and kissed Shouyou's shoulder, right where a whole constellation of tiny brown dots made his skin a shade darker. Shouyou shivered, closing his eyes and biting his trembling lip.

"I love your hair, the colour, how fluffy it is, and because it's _yours_ ," Oikawa said, nuzzling his forehead against the side of Shouyou's head. "It's not normal, it's extraordinary. Like you."

Shouyou's chest was tight, throat so painfully clenched he could no longer breathe. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, but he wasn't able to stop them anymore. Nor did he want to.

"W-Why?" he struggled out, swallowing a sob. "Why are you s-saying all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The gentle scolding in Oikawa's voice made Shouyou's heart pang against his ribcage. "Because I love you. All of you. So much."

Suddenly, just like that, Shouyou caved in. He clung to Oikawa, face hidden in the crook of his neck, and he cried. Long and hard, the sobs wrecking his body, making him tremble in Oikawa's arms. And with no words, Oikawa held him close and safe, protected from everyone, even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much you have no idea *sighs* pls love it too?


	33. Fill my lungs with sweetness - TsukiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were rumours about the janitor's closet on the second floor. Rumours, that Kei didn't believe one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> day 3  
> prompt: bloom (v loosely lol)
> 
> plus, I want to dedicate this to bunny whom I promised a tsukihina fic for her bday ~~which was like half a year ago orz I'm so bad at keeping promises sorry ;u;~~ so here it is and I hope u enjoy even tho it's not very shippy ;u; happy v late bday bunbun~

There were rumours about the janitor's closet on the second floor. Rumours, that Kei didn't believe one bit. Apparently, most of the school's population thought that if lovers or just people with feelings for each other were to be locked inside for more than five minutes, they would have a happy, long-lasting relationship. The first time Kei heard of it, he only rolled his eyes. People were so gullible. The second time, he snorted, looking out the window in complete boredom. The third time, his irritation spiked, and he turned to Yamaguchi:

"Why are you even so excited about that?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "It's just a load of crap."

"But wouldn't it be fun to check if it's really true?" Yamaguchi smiled, albeit sheepishly. "Come on, Tsukki, you can just tag along to disprove the rumours."

Kei grunted. He liked making dumb people see exactly how dumb they were and watching them get flustered, while he stood nearby with a smug grin. But this was just a waste of time. There was no such thing as magic, and so, there was no reason to prove anything to anyone. And yet, all it took was one look into his friend's pleading, hopeful eyes to make him agree.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Let's go."

Sadly, there was no one lurking around the janitor's room. Kei's mood soured. He pulled the door open and blindly found the light switch with his fingers. He flipped it, but the inside remained dark and shadowed.

Of course it would be, he took a breath, holding back from rolling his eyes.

"Do the rumours say anything about the lights?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," Yamaguchi shook his head. "I'll go get my phone, wait a second!"

And before Kei could say anything, he was running back to their classroom. Making sure he left the door open, Kei stepped into the room. He could make out dark shapes of cleaning supplies and some broken chairs and desks – everything a normal janitor's closet should have. Why did people even think there was anything magical about this stinky place? He shook his head, sighing at the naïveté of some students.

He was about to leave when a familiar voice echoed down the corridor, Hinata's screaming making Kei's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He exited the room to oh so politely ask Hinata to shut the hell up, but as soon as he was out, someone collided with him knocking his breath out of his lungs and pushing him back into the room. Kei stumbled, his legs giving out under the additional weight in his arms, and with a mental curse, they fell to the ground. His ass hurt, his back too, and he thanked the gods he didn't hit his head on the hard floor.

The worst of it all, however, was the weight crushing his chest and stomach.

"Ugh," he groaned, watching how the door slowly closed shut, kicked into motion during their fall.

The body pressing him down stirred and Kei could make out a mop of orange hair when Hinata raised his head. Their position was far from comfortable: Hinata's legs were tangled with his and when he moved to sit, Kei could feel his knees pressing into his thighs. He grimaced, but that wasn't even the worst of it. Because when Hinata finally let his legs rest at the sides of Kei's hips, he was sitting exactly where Kei didn't want him... Suddenly glad for the dark, Kei took a deep breath to calm his frantic heartbeat and burning cheeks.

"Can you get off of me?" he grit out, trying to sound like his usual self, but his voice shook a bit. This was ridiculous, he thought, angry at himself for being affected. And yet, the way Hinata shifted over his hips as he scrambled up made Kei clench his eyes shut.

"S-sorry," Hinata mumbled out, his expression a mystery in the dark, but his eyes shone with a hue of flustered embarrassment.

Hinata offered Kei his hand, at which Kei promptly scowled and got up on his own. He turned to the door and pulled at the handle, but it remained closed.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Of all things, he had to be locked in the janitor's room, in complete darkness, with Hinata, at that. It was not his lucky day, Kei thought, turning the knob and pulling once more.

"What is it?" Hinata peaked over his shoulder. "Why aren't you opening the door?"

"It's stuck," Kei grumbled out, stepping away from it in resignation. Yamaguchi should be back soon, so it was not really a problem... but still.

Kei's scowl deepened.

"Eh?!" Hinata grabbed the knob in Kei's place and pulled with all his might. "No way..."

He continued to struggle with the door, but it was futile.

"Calm down," Kei said when Hinata started banging his fists on the door. "Yamaguchi knows I'm here, he'll get help."

Hinata grumbled something that Kei didn't even bother to hear and sat on the floor under one of the shelves. Seconds ticked by and in the silence and boredom, Kei started counting. Exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds passed before they heard footsteps outside the room.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called, and Kei has never been so glad to hear his voice.

"The door is stuck," he said, moving closer. "Can you bring a teacher here to open it?"

"Oh, sure, I'll be right back!"

The footsteps headed off again and Kei was left alone with Hinata. His thoughts unwillingly drifted to the reason he was there in the first place.

The rumours. The long and happy relationship.

He squinted at Hinata in the dark. Did it even work with two guys? A moment later he was shaking his head, annoyed with himself. It didn't work _at all_ , two guys or two girls – it didn't matter.

"So why are you even here, Tsukishima?" Hinata turned to him, voice curious.

Kei considered ignoring him, but in such a small room there was only that much he could do to pretend he wasn't listening.

"There are rumours about this place," he said finally, not looking at Hinata.

"The relationship blessings?" the other asked in surprise. "I didn't know you believed in things like that."

Kei snorted. "I don't. That's why I'm here." Hinata shot him a confused look and Kei rolled his eyes. "I'm proving that this thing doesn't work."

They sat for a bit longer inside the room, silence hanging in the air, until the teacher and Yamaguchi came back to let them out. Squinting at the bright light as they stepped back into the corridor, Kei knew that they'd been in there for longer than five minutes. He looked down at Hinata.

"Are you in love with me?" he asked, emotionless.

Hinata's cheeks coloured bright and he spluttered. "Wh-why would I be in love with you, you jerk?! It doesn't work like that!"

Kei only snickered, turning to Yamaguchi. "See, this was all just a load of crap."

 

* * *

 

Ten years later, as Kei goes down on his knee with a tiny velvet box in his hand, in a small restaurant in Los Angeles after the Japanese National Team, which Hinata is now a part of, had just finished a series of practice matches with American team; he remembers that day – that dark room and Hinata's– Shouyou's presence at his side. Looking up into wide amber eyes that stare at him in surprise, but with a hint of delight and happy tears glistening on his eyelashes like diamonds... In that moment Kei knows: the janitor's room having magical powers of love is still a load of crap, but just this once, he'll let it be.

Meeting Shouyou's lips in a kiss, as a whispered "Yes, I'll marry you" breathes life into his lungs with the sweet smell of wine and summer, he allows himself a small, honest smile.

Just this once, he'll believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp and so ends my input for hq rare pair week, I wish I could have written more for it but the block is gripping me strong ugh


	34. Mosaic of your name - KuroHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."  
> The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he knew it was the right thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much good stuff happened today in the kurohina fandom, 2 of my friends wrote their first fics for them and an amazing artists fell into this hell and I just-- I'M BURNING WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND HINATAS I'M SO HAPPY HOLY SHEET HAVE A FIC lmao
> 
> dedicated to my sister in arms in the kurohina army [cutiepiehinata](http://cutiepiehinata.tumblr.com/)

"I love you."

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he knew it was the right thing to say. With a smile, he turned to his boyfriend, expecting a smile in return, maybe an overjoyed kiss or a similar confession, but what he found was much more down-to-earth than his imagination could have predicted. In the silence that suddenly rang between them, wide amber eyes gazed at him in stunned surprise. The laughter died on Shouyou's lips, every trace of a smile melting off his face and leaving only raw shock. Immediately, a pang of guilt and a heavy dose of hurt stabbed Tetsurou in the heart. This wasn't what he wanted...

"I mean," he started talking before he even knew what to say. "You don't have to respond or anything, it's just–" he paused, swallowing harshly the pain that started throbbing in his chest at the lack of response. "We've been dating for two months now and I thought we were doing great and I-I mean it, you make me really happy and I've been holding back all this time because I thought it was too early, but–"

He wasn't looking at Shouyou as he rambled on, but right then he glanced down and noticed how the amber eyes glistened in the afternoon sun, bright and swollen with tears. Tetsurou's voice tapered off as his throat clenched in dread. Frozen in place, he watched the first tears roll down Shouyou's cheeks. Plump lips trembled and Tetsurou's heart broke at the strangled sob that slipped past them. With desperation, he reached out to Shouyou at the same time as amber eyes scrunched shut and Shouyou's hand covered his mouth to muffle his sobs.

"Oh god, Shouyou, no," he started, voice panicked as he touched Shouyou's face and ran his trembling fingers through orange hair in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

His heart panged with guilt, and it hurt, it hurt a lot, but seeing his boyfriend cry hurt a lot more. So swallowing his own feelings, Tetsurou lied.

"I was just kidding. I don't love you. Please just stop crying, okay?"

He wiped away the tears, but they were quickly replaced by new ones as Shouyou shook his head, hand falling off his mouth and suddenly Tetsurou's ears were filled with a little broken, a little uneven laughter that spilled from Shouyou's lips. In shock, and full of concern and worry, Tetsurou watched the amber eyes open. They gleamed in golds and browns, rich and bright, and his breath got stuck in his throat as he waited for Shouyou to speak.

And when he finally did, all pieces of Tetsurou's broken heart aligned together once more into the most beautiful mosaic that spelled Shouyou's name.

"Shhh," Shouyou hushed him between his laughter and sniffles. "It's not that." He reached out and clutched at Tetsurou's shirt, hands shaking a little, but holding on tight. "I'm just so, so happy..."

His voice broke again, but it was okay. This time it was more than okay.

Tetsurou moved before he could think, pulling the tiny body closer, enveloping it in his arms, their chests flush and heartbeats in sync. Cupping  Shouyou's tear-stained cheeks in his hands, he leaned down to catch Shouyou's lips in a chaste kiss: gentle and soft, but full of their love, respect and admiration for each other. And when Shouyou responded to him with all his usual eagerness and dedication, Tetsurou knew that this was real. Their love was real, and it was finally time to let it be free.

When their broke apart, Tetsurou leaned their foreheads together, keeping Shouyou close, and gazed down into the brightly shining eyes.

"I love you," he said again, and this time he received the response he had wished for.

"I love you, too," Shouyou answered easily, his lips quirked in a lovely smile against Tetsurou's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god bless this day for we have witnessed the miracle of kurohina *prayer hands emoji*


	35. Let me love you - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just shut up and let me love you, Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's iwaoi day aaayyyy~~ happy 4/1 ♥

The blue veins on the underside of the wrist stared him in the eye, vibrant and daring on the pale skin. They ran down the forearm right to the elbow where they knotted tighter and dipped deeper into the skin as if hiding shyly from his eyes. Hajime bowed his head, pressing his lips to the pad of Oikawa's hand. It was calloused, like the rest of it, a proof of the many hours Oikawa had spent training and of how hard he had worked to get where he was now. Hajime pressed another kiss to the wrist, the same wrist that snapped harshly when Oikawa served, the same wrist that smoothly glided across paper as Oikawa took notes in class, the same wrist that Hajime had used to catch in fright when they were younger...

He opened his mouth, half-kissing, half-biting the thin skin, and on his lips he felt Oikawa's pulse quicken. The arm in his hold twitched, but Hajime wasn't about to let go. His tongue trailed the deep blue veins up the forearm, the pulsing fresh and fast under his tongue, until the spidery net turned light green, hiding in the juncture of the elbow. Sucking softly on the delicate skin there, Hajime watched with fascination how purple bruises blossomed before his eyes. He bit into Oikawa's bicep, his harshness making the other wince slightly.

With a hand closed around his elbow, Hajime pulled Oikawa into his arms. The brunet stumbled, but let Hajime embrace him and didn't protest when Hajime nosed at the spot right above his collarbone.

"What's gotten into you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, a little breathless but trying to keep up his usual teasing. "This is not like you."

"Shut up," Hajime ground out, his breath warming up the side of Oikawa's neck.

He pressed his lips to the soft skin, leaving a small peck right there, but it wasn't enough. He sucked in a hickey and trailing wet kisses moved to Oikawa's throat. He could feel Oikawa shiver, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed heavily. Hajime's own blood started coursing faster in his veins when he heard the small whine leave Oikawa's mouth when he licked his way up his throat. He scratched his teeth on Oikawa's jaw, pulling him down by hooking two of his fingers in the collar of Oikawa's shirt.

"W-wait, Iwa–"

"Shut up," Hajime cut him off again, pressing kisses along the line of Oikawa's jaw, right until he met his ear. "Just shut up and let me love you, Tooru."

He didn't have to look to know Oikawa was blushing, he could feel the heat on his own cheek as it pressed against Oikawa's. He could hear the hitch in Oikawa's breath, feel his thundering heartbeat against his chest. Hajime inhaled deeply, smelling Oikawa's skin, sweat, soap, shampoo, and the one thing he wished he hadn't grown so accustomed to – Air Salonpas. He let one of his hands cup the side of Oikawa's flushed face, and with unusual gentleness, he pressed their lips together.

_Let me love you, dumbass. Even if you don't know how to love yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look! I wrote a drabble! finally! lmao


	36. My youth - OiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My youth," he said. "My youth is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a "send me a song lyric and I'll write you a smol drabble" meme on tumblr  
> [original here](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/148320414102/my-youth-my-youth-is-yours)

"And what will you give me in return?" a cold hissy voice asked from the shadows and Shouyou shivered at the magic that swirled around his body, coiled like a serpent, suffocating him with fear. "I do nothing for free, child."

Shouyou thought he was prepared for it, he believed he could face the spirit of the tower, he trusted that his daring nature will take care of his nerves in the time of need. But he overestimated himself and clearly underestimated the spirit's ability to instill fear in those who sought its help. Shouyou knew he'd have to make a deal, that he'd have to offer something of equal value for what he wanted to gain, but all that he had would never amount to much in the spirit's eyes. So swallowing his doubts, pushing away the fear and setting his shoulders straight, he answered:

" **My youth** ," he said. " **My youth is yours**."

Chuckles filled the air, echoing off the stone walls and sending a shiver of uneasiness down Shouyou's spine, but he stood rooted in place, waiting, wanting, hoping and praying...

"So be it."

Before Shouyou could as much as blink, darkness spread and when it retracted, there was a man right in front of him, a man that wasn't there before. A man that Shouyou had loved with his whole heart and who he'd thought he'd lost forever.

"Tooru," he whispered, throat clenched with emotion as chocolate eyes glanced at him warmly.

"Shou."

His name, his own name never sounded sweeter on any lips and Shouyou muffled a strangled sob as his legs pushed him into a run towards his lover. But each step was slower, each one hurt more, his knees, ankles and hips screaming at him to stop, to rest, but he wouldn't. He stretched his hand towards Tooru, begging him to hold it, and then he noticed. The skin, wrinkled and discolored was withering, wilting like a flower after it's bloom. And then....

Like dust it started crumbling, pieces falling off his fingers, hands, wrists and arms, and desperately Shouyou lifted his eyes to once more glance at his love – at the shock and confusion, despair that shone on his face as he tried to reach for Shouyou.

But Shouyou knew this was it. He’d brought Tooru back to life, he’d succeeded, he’d made his wish come true, at the highest cost to himself. Because all magic had a price.

And as Shouyou's body turned to dust before he could as much as touch that which he’d craved for, he knew he'd paid it and in the end it was never worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a few of those and you can check them all in my fic tag on tumblr ([@kuroohina](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/)), but this one's my fav so I decided to add it here  
> hope you like it as much as I do~


End file.
